Switched
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: What if Goten had a twin sister, but what if when she was a newborn, she was switched after they were born? Ai is a blonde half-saiyan who should have been 'Goki' Goku and Chi-chi's daughter that was switched. Now she meets the for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcome to a new story…

So this story is about two girls, Ai and Goki and how they were switched at birth. It is based of the show 'Switched at Birth' on ABC family, but I really do like that show.

*I don't know when Goten's actually birthday is, I think it's somewhere in January or February if I did my math right.

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter One

"_I swear, I think that girl was adopted or something."_

"_Yeah. I know that no one in our family was born with a tail, that's for sure."_

"_Plus she's so….different from the rest of us."_

Those were some things I heard in my life but my parents swear up and down that I wasn't adopted.

I try to ignore them but when it's my family, I have to hear it.

My name is Ai Hayashi and I live in a huge city. It's got everything from shopping malls, to high schools. I live with my mom, step dad and my annoying grandma and older brother. He's a college student now and I'm a senior in high school.

I have blonde hair and teal eyes. The weird thing is that my mom has blond hair too, but she dies it blonde and green eyes. I think I look more like my dad, but then again, I haven't seen or heard from that man in over eight years so it beats me.

Oh yeah, and I do have a tail. It's blonde like my hair. It this appendage that sets me apart from everyone else in the family. I'm marked as a freak already. So I hide my tail under a long shirt, almost like a dress but I wear jeans with it.

I would get rid of it but its really sensitive if anyone yanks on it.

I sigh and maybe, when I turn eighteen, I can remove it through surgery.

At the moment, I'm going to my high school by means of walking. I wish I could fly because that would save me a crap load of grief.

I finally get there and it's a typical day so far….or it was until I actually got back home and my mom looked at me with teary eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sit down. I need to tell you something." She says and ushers me to sit down.

"So…what's up? Did someone die?" I asked.

"No…no one died." She says and then says in a sad voice. "I received a call from the hospital you were born at…and the doctors say that…I took home someone else's child." She says and was crying harshly.

"Wait what now?" Ai asked.

"It means you're not my sister, freeloader!" That was Jiro who'd said that. Jiro is…no…was my brother.

I was actually freaking out on the inside. How could my mom…not be my mom.

"So…I was…switched with….your actual child….then who are my biological parents?" I could help but ask?

* * *

><p>(Goki's POV)<p>

It only took one blood test for me to find out that I was switched! I couldn't believe that this whole time, my parents, Chi-chi and Goku, weren't even my parents! That meant Gohan wasn't my older brother and Goten wasn't my twin. My life's been nothing but a violent lie!

I'm determined to find out who in the world I should be!

I mean, I've always known I was different, not being a fighter and all, but I look exactly like…well I thought I did, look like Chi-chi with black hair and her eyes.

But no! I'm not even her child.

At the moment, I'm with…Goku and Chi-chi and we were talking to the doctor who did the blood tests. Today, we're suppose to meet the other girl who I was switched with. It's basically the entire family, expect for Gohan being here, and I was now the outcast since this entire ordeal.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked allowed. "Will you forget about me?" I asked.

"No! Of course not sweetie." Chi-chi says.

"You're our daughter, no matter what." Goku says. He's an awesome dad. "But there maybe some things that we need to clear up though."

A knock was at the office door and suddenly the door opened. We all turned and I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was a blonde with teal eyes. She was my age and she looked so beautiful. Like a super-saiyan does in my opinion.

With her, she was accompanied by a woman with blonde hair and a guy with dark hair who looked a little older.

"Are you doctor Erin?" The woman asks.

"Yes, you must be Patricia. I'm the one who contacted you." She spoke. The doctor turns to us and I got up, along with 'my' family.

"Goki Son, this is Ai Hayashi….Ai Hayashi, this is Goki Son. The two of you were switched at birth." The doctor says.

"Oh…hi." Ai spoke in a kind voice.

"Hi." I simply said. I was weird meeting her.

I look at the woman…she must be my biological mother.

I was practically stunned, as were the Sons were as well.

* * *

><p>(A few weeks later…third person POV)<p>

Ai was riding in a car with her 'mom' in the car.

"It's only a few days and Goki will be spending the time with us as well." She said. It was true, Ai was going to spend a few days with her actual daughter with Ai was going to be spending a few days with the Sons. It was something they agreed on. It seemed like a good idea…at the time.

"It's weird enough having a tail but to trying to hide it from strangers, it feels even worse because these people are suppose to be my parents." Ai says. She looks out the window and saw the trees and nature around her. "It pretty outside."

"Perhaps you will see the moon and stars tonight. It's suppose to be the full moon tonight." She spoke.

"Believe it or not, I've never seen the full moon. It's weird but true."

"I know you haven't sweetie. This was what I'm talking about. You need some new experiences and this can actually be good for you."

Ai didn't really say anything but she only waited as she would be taken to a new area with new people.

* * *

><p>Goki packed her bag and was waiting for the Hayashi's to pick her up.<p>

"You'll miss us won't you?" Goten asks.

"Yeah, of course. I just wanna know what my life would be like if the switch never happened, that's all. I'll be back before you know it." Goki says.

A small red car pulls up and stops in the drive way. Ai and Patricia step out of the car and Ai had her bag with her in hand. She looked nervous, but so was Goki.

Chi-chi and Goku were soon by the door and the adults allowed the two to walk in.

"I hope we're not late. We got a little lost on the way." Patricia spoke.

"Oh no, you're fine." Chi-chi spoke. "It's this entire situation that's all." She spoke and looks over at Ai. The blonde nervously looks down and was a bit red in the face.

"Okay, well Ai, I'll be back in a few days. Enjoy yourself while your hear. But not too much fun though." She spoke.

"You too Goki. Have some fun." Goku spoke.

The girls looked at each other and Ai only sweat-dropped and Goki just walks past her and into the car.

The two drove off and Ai was left with the Sons.

"So Ai, why don't you come inside and get yourself comfy." Chi-chi says and Ai smiles some.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you." Ai says respectfully.

"Oh no dear, it's our pleasure." Chi-chi spoke. Goten and Goku followed from around the corner. "You remember Goten don't you?"

Ai nods. "You're my brother, right?"

"Twin actually. I'm older though." He spoke.

"And you must meet Gohan, he's your eldest brother." Chi-chi spoke in a kind voice.

"And our entire friends as well. They must meet her!" Goku spoke with excitement.

Ai blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"So Ai, do you have any questions for us before you start meeting anyone?" Chi-chi asks.

Ai shakes her head no…though she should have asked about the tail thing.

* * *

><p>After a while and some talking…<p>

Goku and Goten decided to take Ai to meet their friends.

The guys went into the air and Ai saw them fly in the air.

"YOU GUYS CAN FLY!" She shouts and they look back confusingly before the realized that she didn't know how to fly.

"That's right, I almost forgot…" Goku says. "Hand on a minute, NIMBUS!" He shouts and a yellow cloud appears before them.

"Whoa…that's so cool!" Ai says and pokes the cloud. "So…do I ride this?" She asks.

"Yeah, just jump on." Goku says. "You shouldn't have any problems with it if you're pure at heart."

Ai blinks and started to get on. Ai wasn't for sure if she would fall off or not.

"Ready?" Goten asks.

Ai nods.

"Okay then, we're off!" Goku says and the headed off, with a screaming Ai who hung onto the cloud.

Goku look back and saw the girl looking too terrified to even open her eyes. "Say Ai, wouldn't you like to enjoy the view?" He asks right beside her.

Ai opens her eyes and saw the world below her. She was amazed to see this world and it was like being a child again. She started to laugh and she held her arms out and was enjoying the breeze. One thing that she hadn't done in a very long time was enjoy herself. Just like that, she look just like a 'Son.' _

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading ^_^ It's only a trail story though...<p>

Please Review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to 'Switched.' I was so happy to have gotten some reviews with the chapter.

So aside from that, I recently heard about a new DB series called 'DragonBall Hoshi' and I'm wondering if you guys have heard of it.

To AmySignified: I'll keep your advice in mind. Thank you for your review ^_^

To MinakoxokaniM: I'll keep your advice in mind as well. I'm glad to have so many tips. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Twilight90202: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Gunnousai: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 2

The saiyan prince walks out of the nearly destoryed gravity room after a day's worth of training. He was wiping his face was a towel as he sweated up a storm while walking down the halls of Caspule Corp. He enters the kitchen where Bulma was working on some small project and Bulla (AN: I'm using her English name because I'm still wonder why in the world would ANY parent name their child after a woman's article of clothing) was eating a energy bar.

"Woman, I demand some food." Vegeta says as he sits down by his daughter.

Bulma glares at her husband and says promptly, "I'm not your slave, make yourself something to eat if your going to be that rude." She says and the prince huffed.

"Fine then." He says and gets up after sitting and was now promptly getting his own food. Bulma and Bulla could only roll their eyes, being used to his pouty attitude.

The phone started to ring and Bulma reaches over and answers it.

"Caspule Corp, this is Bulma speaking-" The green haired woman spok before a yelling voice boomed in her ear.

_"Is Goku there?" _

"Uh, no, is he coming over? I didn't know that." Bulma says.

_"Yes. But listen, we haven't told anyone this since we recently found out ourselves but our daughter, Goki, isn't our biological daughter."_

"Wait what? How's that possible, Goten and Goki are twins aren't they?" Bulma asks and places one knee over the other as she sat.

_"She was switched and we just found out who our biological child is. She's staying with us for a few days so that we can get to know her and Goku decides to show her off. They went flying and they forgot me!" _Chi-chi yelled in the receiver.

"Ow...my ear." Bulma says in a low whisper. "Okay, so...Goku's coming here with your...biological daughter...and Goten." Bulma says, having Vegeta overhearing every word.

* * *

><p>Ai, Goten, and Goku were in the air when Capsule Corp. came into view.<p>

"There it is Ai. Caspule Corp." Goku says.

"That building right there? It's huge!" Ai says as she rode on the flying nimbus. It wasn't surprising for Caspule corp to be huge since it's one of the largest cooperations in the entire world. Goku and Goten merely laughed at the girl's silliness, as they called it. They really didn't think about how all of this was so new to Ai. Like stepping into a new world. They started heading down and a man with spiky black hair comes out of the building.

Ai was screaming her head off because the nimbus was coming in so fast (for her). "STOP! STOP! STOP!" Ai shouted and the nimbus stops in midair, causing Ai to fall out and roll on the ground toward the Prince of all Saiyans. She was tumbling head first and stops just before she touched the prince, landing on her back. "Ow..." Ai groans some in a weak whisper.

The prince looks down at her and eyes her cautiously and notices her blonde sayian hair. He smirks. "So, you finally realized that girl wasn't your child afterall. I would have think that since you were training her before, you'd notice she wasn't yours to begin with." The man spoke.

Goku flies down and lands beside Ai. "I didn't really notice. All I knew what that she came home from the hospital and Chi-chi was so proud to finally have a girl in the house." Goku says, laughing nervously. Goten goes over and tries to help Ai up but she got up herself. She started to brush herself off when Goten notices a nasty scar that went down her neck and possible further down her back.

"Your woman just called and told us the situation about what was going on with the switched. Of course I knew from th every beginning since I met them as toddlers." Vegeta says so proudly.

"Oh? Then why didn't you say anything before?" Goku says open-mindedly.

"You were dead and no one would have believed me." Vegeta argued.

Ai heard that first part about Goku being dead and she snaps her head toward her 'father.'

"You actually died?" Ai asks in shock. "When? And how?" She asks.

Goku crosses his arms over his chest and started to think about it. "Well...I died a couple times actually and then I was revived so that's why I'm back now." He says and Ai looked pale as a ghost.

"Oh...wow...that's amazing." She says and snaps out of her shock. She needed to remember that she was in a different place with new people, so what maybe ordinary for them was weird for her and vice-versa.

"So girl, what do they call you?" Vegeta asks rudely.

Ai turns to the guy and kinda glared at him. "I'm Ai. As in 'love,'" Ai commented plainly.

Bulma and Bulla come outside and they see the men and the girl with blonde hair. "Goku, it's been a few months since I last saw you. I swear, you never age one bit now do you?" She says.

"Nah, Oh hey, this is Ai. She's my daughter." Goku says and sounded so proud and yet, he barely knew her.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Briefs." Ai says and bows in respect.

"Call me Bulma sweetie," She spoke. "And this is my daughter, Bulla. Say hello Bulla." Bulma says and nudges her daughter forward. The thirteen year old girl (I think she's like 13) looks at the blonde and instantly, one think popped in her mind. "A tomboy!"

Ai blinks. "Huh? What was that?" She asks and blinks.

"That's what you are right? A tomboy? I mean, just look at you. I don't think you ever receieved a madi or a pedi." She says and Ai realized that this girl was a spoiled brat. "You don't use any product on your skin and yet, it appears soft. Your hair looks nappy and your clothes are out dated." She spoke and pointed out her flaws.

Ai dropped her jaw some and felt offended. Bulma smacks her daughter in the back of her head for her rude outbrust. "Bulla, apologize now." She says.

"Okay...I'm sorry...that you grew up in proverity." Bulla whispered the last part and received a smack in the head for it.

"Yeah...I'll ignore that." Ai says.

* * *

><p>After a while, when everything calmed down...<p>

"So Ai, do you go to high school?" Bulma asks as she sipped on some coffee.

"Yeah, I'm actually a senior at Orange Star. I graduate this year." Ai spoke as she sat on the couch.

"Impressive. So what do you want to do for a career?" Bulma asks her.

Ai was impressed. It seemed like she actually wanted to get to know her. "Well I want to explore the journalism field some, but I'm also debating about getting a major in English and Language, maybe become a editor, I'm still not sure." Ai admits.

"Impressive. So, how did you take the news that you were switched at birth?" Bulma asks. Ai looks up and Bulma regrets asking. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to dear, it's understandable if you feel uncomfortable."

Ai looks down some. "Actually, you're the first person to even ask me how I feel. Most people assume that it's a big surprise and whatnot. I was always accused that I was adopted since I don't look like my dad...or that my mom...I mean...the lady who I thought was my biological mom...had an affair and had me." She spoke and by her tone, it looks like she was remembering something sad.

Ai snaps out of her little memory and says, "may I use your restroom?" She asks.

"Oh yeah, it's down the hall and take a left. It's the third door." Bulma says. Ai nods and stands up and heads to the restroom.

* * *

><p>Ai started headed back from the hall and after using the restroom and washing her hands, she was trying to remember which way was which when she suddenly bumps into someone.<p>

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Ai shakes her head some and took a few steps back. "I think I hit a wall..." She says and blinks.

"Sorry about that." He says and brushed his coat off. Ai looks up and saw a tall, muscular guy with lavendar color hair.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. My name is Ai." She says and holds out a hand, in offering of a friendly shake.

"I'm Trunks." He says and takes her hand. "So, why are you in my house? Are you a guest?"He asks.

Ai blinks. "You live here? Oh well...you see...it's kinda a long story but...oh how do I explain this?" Ai ponders to herself. As she pondered, Trunks couldn't help but blush at her. She was somewhat lean with a nice rack on her. She had blonde hair and very pretty teal eyes that Trunks couldn't help himself but stare at her. He didn't normally fall for juse any girl. At the office at Capsule Corp, a lot of the female employees daydreamed about him, saying that he's so handsome and whatnot. Then there was Goki and her recent flirting with him.

Ai looks over at the guy and took a few steps away. "Uh...hello?" She asks. The guy was cute but Ai wasn't ready to be in a relationship and she didn't believe in love in first sight. Not to mention that she just found she was switched at birth, to add a boyfriend would definately add drama and Ai doesn't like drama.

Trunks blinks and looks over at the girl. She looked cute with her big eyes and innocent look on her face. "Oh sorry, did you say something?" He asks.

"No...not for five minutes." She says and stretches some with her arms. She yawns some, getting sleepy.

"Oh hey, which way is back to the living room? I got kinda lost." Ai asks with a sweatdrop.

"It's that way." He says, pointing behind him.

"Okay cool, let me just pass-" Ai says as she was stepping over to her right, Trunks steps to his left.

"Oh sorry." They say in unison and they step to their opposite sides, only to block each other's way again.

"Excuse me!" The say in unison again and a few more times of this, wasn't getting them anywhere. Bulma, who wondered what was taking Ai so long, walks around the corner and sees her son and Ai in their little 'dance.' Bulma giggles some as they looked cute together.

"Aww, isn't this a sweet sight." She says and the two teens stopped moving and they looked over at Bulma.

"Mom! Where you watching that?" Trunks asks, his face really red.

Ai looks over at Trunks and Bulma. "Oh, I didn't know Bulma was your mother Trunks." Ai says in a soft giggle.

"Yeah, oh hey Ai. Goku says he's heading out and was looking for you so you better hurry because Goku really isn't the type to wait around." Bulma says.

"Okay I'm coming." Ai says innocently but with Trunks' state of mind, his blush could help but get redder. Ai passes right by him and Bulma in a hurry.

The two Briefs watched her run.

"So mom, who really was that?" Trunks asks.

"Well Trunks...that was Ai and she's the biological daughter of Goku and Chi-chi. Goten's true twin sister." Bulma says and Trunk couldn't believe it.

Vegeta was walking down the hall and sees his wife and son. He notices Trunks acting strange.

"You met that girl didn't you Trunks?" Vegeta says and Trunks didn't really move. "You better get a move on her because she's the only half-saiyan female on the planet, and she was born a super-saiyan."

Trunks couldn't help but pass out; since when did his father give him dating advice?

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^_^...even though it didn't come out the 100 percent that I wanted.<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome back to 'Switched.'

To AmySignified: Thank you for your review ^_^

To MinakoXokaniM: That you for your review ^_^

To Sirius1Fan: Thanks for the advice and for your review ^_^

To chichi89: Thank you for your review ^_^

**WARNINGS! **Murder in this chapter, and Mentions of child abuse.

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 3

"Okay, so where to now?" Ai shouted as she was on nimbus once again while Goku and Goten were flying in the sky.

"Well...to Master Roshi's place I suppose." Goku says simply.

"Hang on a minute dad, Gohan hasn't met Ai yet." Goten says, flying right beside to his father.

Ai tilts her head some in confusion. She felt awkward because she felt like she was suppose to know these names. She looks down at the ground but saw the ground below her. She saw the many different roads and the patterns that it made.

"Well..okay we'll go see Gohan then." Goku says and turns his head shouts out. "Did you hear that Ai?"

Ai snaps her head back up, unaware that she was distracted and she hangs onto Nimbus for when feared that she would fall off. "Uh yes?" She asks nervous.

"Okay great!" Goku says, taking the 'yes' as a response, rather than a question and they started to fly to the other direction.

* * *

><p>Gohan was working on some papers and Videl was serving some tea to her husband at the moment. Pan walks in her work-out clothes since she had just finished some training.<p>

Videl looks over and saw her child. "Oh Pan honey, go get washed up. Dinner's will be in an hour."

"Fine mom." She says and as she was starting to walk to the stairs, her head turns around to the front door. A son trademark smile appeared on her face and she starts running over.

"Grandpa's here! Grandpa's here!" She says happily.

Gohan gets up and started over the door. "Were you expecting Goku over?" Videl asks.

"No, must be a surprise visit." Gohan says.

Pan opens the front door and she looks at the sky, seeing Goku and Goten coming in for a landing.

"Grandpa!" Pan says happily as she runs and jumps in his arms.

Goku caught her with ease and lifts her in the air some. "Hey Pan. You're getting to being a big, strong girl. Been keeping up with your training?" Goku asks.

"Uh-huh!" Pan says.

Gohan and Videl come of their home and see Goku and Goten. "Uh Dad? What are you and Goten doing here?" Gohan asks, out of shock. He didn't mind his family visiting him but it was unexpected of their arrival.

"Oh right. I thought maybe mom would have called you and told you everything that's been going on." Goten says, laughing nervously.

"You mean about with Goki?" Gohan asks. "And that she was switched at birth?"

"Yeah. Well funny story..." Goku started off saying before looking around. "I thought she would have landed by now. She was with us."

"Who are you looking for grandpa?" Pan asks while still in his arms.

"Well...Ai."

Gohan and Videl gave him a strange look.

"And whose Ai?" Gohan asks.

Ai didn't land on the ground with nimbus. She was in the air, her legs criss-crossed on the golden cloud and her hands were covering her face. She rocked back and forth some and looked like she was stressing out.

_'It's weird...I'm having such a strange feeling...' _She thought to herself. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was ragged.

A image flashed in her mind. A man with a evil look in his eyes. A man from Ai's memory whom she wished to never see again.

"Nimbus...can you fly that way?" Ai asked as she points to leftm sensing that that way is where her bad feeling was coming from. "Please Nimbus." Ai begs softly.

The golden cloud takes her to the direction in which she pointed to.

The Sons looked up and saw the golden trail and Goku decided to fly up and see what was going on.

"Ai? Where are you going?" Goku asks as he flew beside her.

Ai looks over and in a serious voice, she spoke, "I have to do something. Please don't follow." Ai says and hoped Nimbus would go faster.

Goku was keeping up fairly easily though. "What is it Ai? You can tell me, I am your father." Goku spoke.

Ai eyes widen and she held back tears. She didn't want to think that, just yet. "Please Goku...go back."

Goku frowns and goes in front of Nimbus and holds out his hand, making Nimbus stopping in it's place in the sky.

"Listen Ai, tell me what's wrong and I can help you-"

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HELP WITH THIS! IT'S MY PROBLEM SO YOU SHOULDN'T HELP ME!" Ai says, shouting out and tears fell from her eyes unwillingly. Her fists were balled up and the tears touch the cloud.

The cloud, sensing the sadness in Ai, passes Goku and headed to the direction that Ai had told it to go.

Goku couldn't understand what was going through Ai's head. He knew she was very upset but the question was why?

* * *

><p>Goki was settling in with Ai's family quite nicely and she learned so much about her family.<p>

The black haired girl was having some thing to drink in the kitchen when someone suddenly opens the door.

"Where is she?" A strange man asks loudly.

Goki turns around and goes over to the doorway to see a man indentical to her. His hair was gray and thining but the same dark eyes as her and the roundness of her same was much too alike hers.

Ai's mother, or rather, Goki's mother, goes over and was angry. "GET THE HELL OUT JER-" The yelling was cut short due to a shot. The woman's falls to the ground after being shot in the head. Goki witness everything.

"OH MY GOD!" She says and goes over to Patricia and the man points his gun at Goki.

"Are you...Goki?"

She nods slowly. The man clogs his gun and says, "you are going to take me to where ever that freak girl is, Ai."

"What? Why?"

"Just listen to me, I am you biological father after all."

Goki turns around and kicks the gun out of his head. She knew a little of karate from Chi-chi who taught her a few things. The man stumbles back and when she finally looked outside, she saw the older boy's body and the man's body on the ground.

"Oh my gawd..." Goki says and looks back at the man. "Why...would you do this?"

"That brat with the golden tail...ruined my life...all she had to do was keep quiet about everything and everyone could have lived."

"What?" Goki asks.

"Now...prepare to die-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S INNOCENT." Ai shouts as she jumps on the man's back. The man was taken to the ground and he struggles against Ai. He flips the both of them over with his strength, ripping off Ai's shirt to reveal scars all over her back and her tail. Ai's breast were covered mostly by her ripped up shirt, and her tank top with her bra.

"Just the bitch I wanted to see." The man says as he reaches over and grabs Ai's tail painfully.

Ai screams and feels paraylzed due to the pain. It always hurt when someone grabbed it but her tail was extra senstitive because it had been broken many times as a baby, whenever he got a hold of her. He'd always try to rip it off her and tried to cut it off, leaving many scars from that and just from flat-out abuse.

Ai was trying to get away from him but the man. It felt like her whole body was going to ripped apart, especially her heart, because of the yanking and pulling. Tears were running down her face.

Goki starts to run over put was shived aside painfully and hits her head against the fence.

"What's the matter brat? No more power? Whatever happen to that powerful child that could give herself strange powers whenever she need them?" The man taunts. He leans down and made Ai's turn in an unnatural position, causing her to scream even louder.

She felt drained and useless. "Please help me..." She whispers as the light started to fade from her eyes.

A snap had done her in. She knew that snap all too well...it was her tail bone breaking and now she couldn't even move her body.

"Daddy...help me..." She says as a blurred figure appeared before now, replacing the devil himself from her eyes.

"Ai...stay awake...Ai..."

Then the world turns black.

* * *

><p>Okay thank you all for reading. Now in the next chapter, it will reveal Ai's past and what had happened to her as a child growing up.<p>

Please Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome back to 'Switched'

To sweetgilda: Thank you for your review ^_^

To AmySignified: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Gohan55: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, only OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 4

Ai awakens in a jolt. Her body was tensed and her pulse raced. She groggy girl sits up in the bed and holds her head in her hands.

_'What happened?' _She asks herself and tries to remember what had happened. All she could remember was the pain. Ai decided that she needed to ask someone what went on. She gets the blanket off her and gets on her feet but felt really off balance and ends up falling forward. The carpet soften her fall but it still hurt.

"Ow..." She mutters and gets up using her elbows. Ai notices something different about her, like if she was missing a part of her.

Ai felt exhausted as she got up and stumbles around. The door opens but Ai didn't notice.

"Hey, you're awake."

Ai looks over and saw that it was Goki. Goki was in sweats and held two cups in her hands.

"Oh wow," She gasps.

"What?" Ai asks.

"You...look so much like my mom now." Goki says, hestianting.

"Now? What do you mean?" Ai asks and a slip of hair falls down. Ai notices it and her eyes widen at the blackness of her once golden locks. Ai takes hold of it and she looks over to a mirror that hung on the wall and saw that her hair was as black as night.

"How did this happen?" Ai asks as she was about to cry. If there was anything she had to like about herself, it was her blonde hair.

"Well...when they removed your tail-"

"MY TAIL!" Ai asks and tries looking back and didn't see her tail. Ai was now freaking out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

Goki goes over and helps Ai. "Easy," she says. "Now listen...this maybe hard for you tp understand, but..." Goki says but stops herself. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Ai thought for a moment. She remembers flying on a golden cloud, and she remembers seeing...that man from her past and remembering pain. "Did...they all get...killed?" Ai asks as tears were running down her eyes.

Goki hung her head and nodded gently. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could have prevented this."

"You wouldn't be able to Goki." Ai says sadly. "Would you mind of I spend some time alone? Please?" Ai asks of her.

"Uh...I guess but everyone wants to make sure you're okay." Goki answers.

Ai looks up and grabs Goki's shirt like a child would. "Hey Goki before you leave, I wanna ask you something."

"Sure, anything Ai." Goki says.

"H-how are you doing?" Ai asks. "I know that they were you're parents by blood...and you saw that as well."

Goki looks away a bit. "Believe it or not Ai, but you're the first person to ask me if I was alright." She replies. "I'm doing okay I guess...probably better than you since I didn't know them well enough, to be shedding tears like you are now." Goki says in a monotone of voice. "I'll let everyone know that you're awake, but not wanting to see anyone at the moment." She says and leaves the room, taking one of the cups with her.

Ai looks over at the mug that Goki left and gets on her knee, crawling towards it and lifting it up. It smelt like hot chocolate and in it, was indeed, hot chocolate with tiny white marshmallows that was melting in the heat. Ai holds the mug with both hands, staring into the liquid with the stream leaving it.

* * *

><p>Goki walks downstair of C.C and saw her parents, Bulma and her brothers waiting. "Ai's wake, but she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment." Goki says and goes over and sits by Goten.<p>

"The poor girl." Bulma says. "Losing the family she grew up with just like that."

"She has us." Goku says, trying to be chripper but he was the one who had to carry Ai here after that ordeal.

"But she just met us, we must be strangers to her still." Chichi says in sympathy.

"So what's going to happen to her now? Where could she stay?" Gohan asks.

"With us of course," Goten says. "I mean, there's no where else right?"

"Goten, we barely have any room with your us four, plus Gohan and his family now." ChiChi says.

"She can bunk with me, I don't mind sharing a room." Goki says.

"Sweetie, she would be living with us, there's not enough room for you and her and with that one bed, I don't want her sleeping on the floor," ChiChi stated. "That'd be like, insult to injury."

They all thought for a moment before Bulma says something. "Why doesn't she stay here? I have plenty of room for her."

"I guess it can work," ChiChi says.

"What do you think Ai?" Goku asks and they all look at over at the hallway and Ai was standing there with a mug in her hands.

"Oh I wasn't trying to peep in, I was just gonna wash this up and return it to the kitchen." Ai says, referring to the cup in her hands.

ChiChi gets up from where she was and goes over to Ai. "I'll take care of this, why don't you go sit over by your brothers, okay?"

Ai blinks some and nodded softly as ChiChi took her mug and headed to the kitchen. She looks over and walks over to her 'twin' Goten and sits next to him. She sat properly enough, keeping her legs close together and her hand neatly in her lap with her back straight.

"So how are you feeling Ai?" Gohan asks his younger sister.

"Um...little outta balance, but other than that, numb." Ai says, telling the truth. She wasn't going to lie to them and say that she was 'fine' since she wasn't.

"I'm sorry about that Ai, but your tail was broken in several different places, it seemed more humane to just remove it while you were unconscious." Bulma says.

"So...everyone knows about my tail then?" Ai says, feeling like a freak. She was always embarrassed about having a tail because her family made her ashamed about being born with one. "Now you all think I'm a freak now, don't you?" She asks with her head down.

"No, we don't." Gohan says.

"We were born with tails." Goku says. "I'm a full-blood saiyan and you and your brothers are demi-saiyan." He says.

Ai looks up some. "What's a...saiyan?"

"It's an alien warrior spieces that transforms into giant apes whenever we see the full moon," a prince says as he walked into the room. "Don't tell me in that your entire life, you've never transformed into your ape form."

"I never have, I never would have guessed." Ai says, feeling uneasy with everything now.

"Vegeta, don't be so mean with our new house-guest now." Bulma says, scolding him.

"House-guest?" Ai asks.

"Yes, we wanted to ask you if it was alright if you wanted to stay here until...everything clear out some." Bulma says.

"Oh, well that sounds like a generous offer Mrs. Briefs, but I, personally, wouldn't feel comfortable staying without paying rent or something," Ai says standing up and backing away from them, being modest.

"But, where will you stay then?" Goki asks. "We wouldn't think that you would stay at that house before."

"No, I wasn't." Ai says. "I was thinking maybe...selling the house and some of the possessions and using that money to buy myself a small apartment to live." Ai says, actually being rational. Growing up, Ai had to grow up fast and be an adult.

"Ai..." ChiChi says, reaching out for her as she returned from the kitchen.

"No, I'll be fine, I swear." Ai says, stepping away from her.

"Well, if you ever need any help, just let us know." Bulma says, offering her services.

Vegeta steps out of the room and on his way through the hallway, he sees his son coming toward him.

"Hey dad, what's going on? Why can I sense everyone here?" Trunks asks his father as he passed by.

"It seems your future mate will be our house-guest for a while."

Trunks was confused. "My what and what now?" He asks with red appearing on his face.

"You heard me son. Now go get her." Vegeta says, leaving him off.

Trunks continues walking until he's in the room with everyone. "Hey guys, what's this I hear about a house-guest?" He asks. He looks over and saw Ai with black hair and nearly didn't recongize her.

Everyone turns to him and Goki had a blush on her face as she sees Trunks.

"We were talking about Ai staying here but she doesn't want to." Bulma says.

"Oh, well too bad." Trunks says nonchantly.

Ai ignores Trunk, not because she had an attitude toward him, but because she got the impression that he doesn't honestly care about what happens to her. She knew why, she just met the guy yesterday. "Okay so like I said, I was thinking about selling some of my parents things..." Ai says, continuing to explain what she thinks will go on. Trunks nearly fell over, his 'be-nonchant' certainly wasn't working for him.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening when Ai was outside of capsule corp. She was starring at the sky with a blanket around her shoulders. The girl just felt lonely at the moment.<p>

Goku was walking by and had worked up a sweat in the gravity room with Vegeta apparently. He looks over and saw, whom he assumed was, Goki and goes over to her.

"Goki." He says and Ai turned around. Goku blinks and laughs. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Goki, the two of you look so much alike from behind." He says as he walked up to her. He stands next to her and looks up at the sky as well. "You looking for something Ai?"

"No...I was just wondering where you go when you died." Ai says.

"Well...from my personal experience, I went train with King Kai in his planet." He says. Ai gives him a confused expression but doesn't say anything. "But if you lived a good life and you wasn't evil, you went to a good place, but if you were bad, you'd go to hell. I wouldn't think you're parents would go to hell. They raised a good child."

Ai smiled a bit. "What did you think when you found out that Goki wasn't biologically your child?" Ai asks.

"Hm...well, I was surprised mostly. She knows some martial arts but she only gotten as strong as her mother which is pretty strong in my opinion." Goku laughs.

Ai smiled a bit but everything still felt awkward for her and she believed that feeling wouldn't be going away soon.

"But, overall...I didn't believe it until I met you. You're blonde hair and the teal eyes that you had, they were traits of a super-saiyan." Goku says.

Ai was going to ask what that was, but decided not to since she already asked way too many questions today. She looks over at Goku, her father, and wondered what would have it been like if she wasn't switched at birth. What would have been her life been like?

"Ai, I want to ask you something." Goku suddenly asks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"That man...is he Goki's biological father right?" Goku asks in a serious voice.

Ai nods.

"Has he...hurt you before?" Goku asks.

"...Yes. He never believed I was his child...because of my tail and because I didn't look like him at all. He'd always hit me for no good reason, treated my like trash, he'd always to cut off my tail, he knew grabbing it alone was way too painful." Ai says, thinking back. "When I was seven, and couldn't take it anymore, I told a teacher what he'd been doing, the teacher reported it to the police and he was arrested for child abuse. My mom...or the woman who I thought was my mom, gotten beaten by him because of it...I'd always blame myself for everything and I became withdrawn for a while." Ai admits.

"I don't know what to say Ai..." Goku says.

"But I'm happy now." She says, surprisingly. "I know that it's finally over. I no longer have to deal with him."

Goku smiles for her . "I'm glad."

Ai looks up at the sky. "Wow...the moon is so beautiful." She says, happily like child. The moon looked practically full and Ai's eye twinkled like stars. Her hair starts to flow in the night breeze, changing from the midnight color to the original blonde that she is so used to. Her eyes returned to their teal color as well.

"Oh look!" She says, pointing upward. "A shooting star!" In the sky, there was a shooting star and Goku laughs some at how Ai changed moods so quickly.

"Make a wish, it may come true." Goku says as he crossed his arms and smiles upward.

Ai looks over at Goku. "It already has..."

_'You're my wish...as long as I could remember, I've always wished for a daddy that could smile and be there for me...can you finish that wish and be the dad I've never had?'_

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome back to Switched.

Okay I'm kinda sad because, through pure thought and many hate reviews...I deleted my 'Weakest Uzumaki' story. If you all had read, I'm sorry but MOST people hate OC stories. I need to work hard on my character development but I am getting better at it though (I think). That story however was a complete FAIL at best.

To Mirrorsdeath17: Thank you for the review ^_^

To Elizabeth0058: Is this a good thing? Thanks for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 5

The sound of steps running down the stairs is easily heard through the small apartment building complex.

_"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm late!" _The girl thought to herself as she gets to the bottom steps and jumps off them and started running off. She has a messanger bag around her shoulder and was wearing a gray and white stripped, long sleeve shirt with a button that says 'Orange High School,' attached to it and dark jeans with classic black converses on her feet.

_'Hello, I'm Ai Hayashi, about a month ago, I discovered that I was switched at birth with a black haired girl. Then I find out that my family gets killed so I'm living on my own. I also found out that I'm half alien, a speices known as 'saiyan' is what I am. The Sons, my biological family, were kind enough to not reject me as they're child but I don't live with them. I'm on my own, now...I'M LATE TO SCHOOL!' _

The girl rushes through crowds of people and jumps out of them and quickly runs. _"Great..another half-mile to go." _She mentally grimaces.

* * *

><p>Goki and Goten were at Orange High School and were in their classes. The two didn't even sit next to each other like they used to since they found out that they wasn't twins, things felt different with them. They felt like total strangers in some way now.<p>

Goki was looking out the window of the classroom since she was on the end of the row and a girl with red hair sits next to her. "Hey girl, what's up?"

Goki looks over and saw her best friend. "Hey Kyoko." She says.

"Something wrong?" She asks.

"Just a lot of things." Goki says. The past month had been rough on her with the whole switch, and then the mess with Ai's...she meant, 'her' biological family and their deaths. It had been a month since the entire thing but it was still fresh in her mind.

"Does it have to do with that switch thing that you told me?" Kyoko asks.

"Somewhat." Goki replies.

"That stuff sounds like it's from a drama on TV though." Kyoko comments and leans back in her chair. "So, who's the girl that got switched with you anyways, you never told me." Kyoko says.

Goki lowers her dark eyes some, avoiding eye contact. It wasn't that she didn't want her knowing, it just that it was strange, even thinking about who you should be just by looking at that person you got switched with.

If she wasn't switched at birth, would she be herself, or be Ai?

"It's really not that important." Goki decides on saying with a sweatdrop.

The bell rings and every students sits down. The female teacher goes in front of the students. "Alright student, take out your literature books to page 86 and we'll begin our lesson." The teacher says and as she turns to write something on the white board, the door opens and Ai was there. All the students and the teacher turn their heads.

"Miss Hayashi, why are you so late?" The teacher asks, even though she was a minute late.

"Gomen...na...sai." She says, panting. "I had to run here. My alarm was late, and I had a hard time-"

"Miss Hayashi, I know you are having difficult times in your family right now but that isn't a excuse for tardiness. Now, because you are one of my best students, I'll let you off with a warning, but be tardy again, and you'll have lunch detention, now get to your seat." The teacher says. Ai hangs her head low and goes to her seat which was at the front of the class.

Goten and Goki both looked at Ai with sympathic expressions. They knew she was on her own and was trying to get adjusting to practically becoming an adult. The blonde got her book and started following along the class.

Goten rested his head on his head. He still didn't feel the twin connection he'd assume he'd have like most twins are suppose to have. _'Maybe it's because she's still trying to get use to the idea of being on her own...hey, I have an idea!...'_

* * *

><p>After classes...Ai was getting her stuff and heading back home for the day when she nearly bumps into Goten as she was walking.<p>

"Oh, sorry Goten." Ai says.

"Nah a problem. Hey you wanna visit us at home? Mom's gonna be making a huge supper." Goten says excitely.

Goki walks over. "She always does because you and dad have bottom-less pits for stomachs." Goki says.

_'So she still calls Goku 'dad' huh.' _Ai laughed some. "Well if that's the case, then I shouldn't come over then. That way I won't risk losing a finger or something when I would reach out for the food." She says and started to go around them. Goten looks back and gets in front of her.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Goten says!

"No thank you." Ai says and continues walking around him.

Goki walks right beside her. "Ai...be honest. When was the last time you have a proper meal?"

Ai looks away to the side. Mostly, she'd been living off of ramen noodle cups and whatever other stuff she could afford. Most of her money went to buying the apartment and for the school fees and also paying off debt that her family owed. For a saiyan, it's almost starving themselves.

"A while." Ai says.

Goki smiles brightly. "Come on then."

"Wait, its like five hours away from your house," Ai says.

"Yeah and?"

"I can't fly."

"Don't worry about that." Goki smiles and she and Goten put grab a side of Ai. The wrap a arm around her arms and start running out of the school. Ai was panicking along the way and as soon as the two knew they wasn't going to be seen, the fly off.

"JUST DON'T DROP ME!" Ai says with tears coming out her eyes as the two were flying toward their home.

* * *

><p>Chichi was at home, doing the laundry. She always did it at least once a week and with all the people that were living in her house, it took an entire day to do. The day was peacful with all the birds chirping and the gentle breeze that followed.<p>

"MOM!~" Goten shouts, disrupting the silence and Chichi looks over toward the direction. Goten and Goki were laughing and there was a someone in the middle of them.

"Kids! How was school?" She asks as they landed. Chichi notices that they brought a guest. "Oh Ai, I'm so glad you were able to visit!" Chichi says happily.

Ai was still a bit shaken up from the fly and she was white as a ghost. "It's good to be here ma'am." She says, shivering a bit.

"Something wrong dear?" Chichi asks, going over to them.

Goten and Goki laugh nervously. "Well...it was a bit of a 'moment' thing." Goten says.

"More like a kidnapping." Ai grumbles and trying to get over the sudden urge to throw up due to the flying under fear.

Chichi laughs off her comment. "Well, dinner won't be ready for a while, Goten, why don't you show Ai the area and maybe find that thick-headed lug of father and tell him to hurry up from his training." She comments.

"What about me?" Goki asks.

"You can help me with dinner, or go help Gohan and Videl around their house, they're willing to pay ya for doing some chores." Chichi says, folding a shirt.

Goki rolls her eyes and says, "fine!" She turns to Goten and Ai. "Luckies."

Goten and Ai laugh nervously and Goten suddenly starts floating in the air, "let's go Ai." He says and lifts her up by wrapping his arms around her waist and starts heading off, checking Ai off guard, resulting in her screaming again.

* * *

><p>"STOP DOING THAT!" Ai says as she and Goten were now in the air.<p>

"What?"

"Lifting me up and then flying off like that! I'm not used to flying, let alone, having the possiblity of being dropped!" Ai says.

Goten laughs. "Would you think I would drop you?"

"Well...not on purpose, but then anything is possible y'know!" Ai says, arguing back.

"Ya got a point." Goten says as he starts heading down to the ground. Ai was screaming since Goten was going kinda fast heading down.

Goten winces at her screams since they were not only loud, but she was right next to his ear. "Stop screaming!" He says to her and puts her down on the grass softly. Ai's hair was a mess. Her bangs were spiked and her long hair in the back was teased out like some scene girl who used to much hairspray.

"Sorry." Ai says, looking pale. She hangs her head down. "I'm starting to think that I get air sick." She mumbles.

Goten laughs nervously. "Well...dad's over there." Goten says and points over to his left. Ai turns her head and sees Goku and some kid who looked indian. They were practicing fighting and as they did fight, Ai was sweatdropping at their skill.

"Wow...I'd only see people fight like that on TV." She says pointing to them.

Goten starts laughing. "We, I bet if you and Goki hadn't switched, you'd be fighting just like the rest of us." He says.

"Wait? Can Goki fight like they are?" She asks in shock.

"Well...she can, but since she's human, she has a limit. Before we found out the switch, only one other person ever assumed she human."

"Who assumed that?" Ai asks.

"Vegeta."

Ai looks confused and started to think about who that was. "Vegeta...um...oh! He's the tall one with purple hair right?"

Goten laughs harder that he falls to the ground. Ai sweatdrops and says, "I take that from your expression..I'm wrong, aren't I?"

Goku and Uub look over and over hear the Goten's laughter. Goku smiles, seeing Ai there and walks over. Uub follows his sensei.

"Hiya guys, what's so funny?"

Ai steps in front of Goten and starts shakening her arms some. "Oh nothing! Nothing! Nothing's funny!"

"She thought Trunks was Vegeta!" Goten says and continues laughing. Ai blushes red in embarrassment and Goku started laughing as well. The word 'idiot' appears over Ai's head (in her imagination). She starts getting upset.

"OKAY I GET IT! I'M AN IDIOT! QUIT LAUGHING!" She shouts but they still laughed.

Ai felt humiliated and she starts walking off. Uub, seeing the girl walk off, tries to stop her but when she didn't listen, he decided that he better settle down Goku and Goten.

* * *

><p>"It's not that funny..." Uub says sighing as Goten and Goku were stilling on a laughing strike.<p>

"What isn't funny about it?" Goten asks.

"Well...she's only met him maybe once, so remembering a name after one encounter wouldn't be the funniest thing in the world." Uub says.

The three were heading back at the house and when they get there, Chichi had a pan in her hands. "WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? DINNER HAS BEEN DONE FOR A WHILE NOW!" Chichi says.

"Sorry, we were out training and then we got kinda side-track..." Goku says and get hit with a flying pan, knocking him to the ground.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Chichi shouts.

Goten laughs nervously and helps his father up. "So...what's for dinner?" Goten asks.

"Chicken with rice." Chichi says and starts going into the kitchen. Goki, who was helping carrying in some plates into the dining room, looks over at the men. "You guys should perhaps go to the dining room now before mom gets upset and throws another pan at you guys." She says, warning them.

The men did not hesitate when taking her advice.

"I'm so starving!" Goku says and as everyone starts eating, something felt off. Goki looks over at the avaible seat across from hers.

"Hey, were you guys expecting someone else?" Gohan asks. It was him, Videl, Pan, Chichi, Goten, Goki and Uub sitting at the table but there was an avaible seat out.

"Yeah, Ai was here-" Chichi says and looks over at her husband. "Where is she? She didn't go home did she?"

Goku and Goten stopped eating and looked at each other. "Uh...she must have..." Goku says.

"What do you mean 'must have'? What happened?" Chichi asks.

Goku starts laughing nervously, making Chichi's eye twitch. "Well...you see...she made a joke and we laughed so hard, we didn't notice is she left." Goku says.

Goten stopped laughing a little bit ago and says, "now that I think about, I think we embarrassed her dad." He says, looking down.

Everyone looks over and Goten looked serious when he faced everyone again. "We need to check the forest for her, she could have gotten lost." Goten says, standing up. "I'll go look for her."

"No wait Goten," Goki says. "You can't do it by yourself! I'll go with." She says.

"Me too." Gohan says.

"I'll help as well...the more the merrier." Goku says and goes serious.

"Pan wants to help as well!" The child says, pumped up.

Videl sweat drops some. "Sweetheart, it's time for your bath and then bed." She says, being motherly.

Pan looks back at her mother with teary eyes. "But...I wanna help."

"I'm sure they have plently of help now." Videl says, trying to reason with her child.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL GO! JUST FIND HER BEFORE SHE CAN GET HURT!" Chichi shouts that them, and then they scurry away like cockroaches.

* * *

><p>The ground was cold and the grass around the girl was soft. The blonde, now with hair as black as night, was starting to come to the world of reality. Her eyes were as dark as ever and she starts getting up. Ai had found herself to be in a field where the fireflies were flying around like a child's summer night.<p>

Ai looks down at her hand which held her up in a sitting position and she notices the wall of dirt behind her. Her head tilts up and she sees that she must have fallen, which was why she was somewhat covered in a layer of earth.

_"How did I get in this sitution?...oh right...I git dizzy and must have fallen...agh." _Ai thought to herself and she tries to get up but felt really weak and ends up falling down on her bottom and he back and head hitting the wall of dirt behind her. _"...and I can't get up...oh great, now I sound like 'Life Alert' commerical for old people." _She grimaced at herself. _"I knew that I should have just went home after school..."_

Without having much to do but wait, Ai looks at the fireflies as they seemed to be dancing around each other. Fireflies were like magic to children, it amazed them and everything bad in the world just seemed to disappear in the moments when they were around. Ai remembers back when she was little, she would catch them in jars and them release them. It was typical childhood memory; something most kids would have.

Ai looks upwards and her eyes widen as she saw a beautiful sight; the full moon, and all the stars surrounding it.

Her stomach growled loudly in hunger and the pain start. She winces some and holds onto her stomach. She hadn't ate since lunch at school and that meal was meager at best (for a saiyan). It was no one she felt so weak, weak enough that her hair would turn black as night and her eyes dark as coal.

She shuts her eyes, her head droops down and she felt cold.

* * *

><p>"There she is..."<p>

"She okay?"

"...Yeah, just exhausted..."

"Let's get her inside..."

"She's awfully light."

Ai could barely understand the voice surrounding her. She could feel the black wrapped around her and could even picture what she would have looked liked asleep. Her eyes shut, scrounge a bit in pain and in cold. A light dash of red on her cheeks would indicate a fever break. Someone's hand underneath her knees, making her legs hang off and the hand's mate was holding her back upward.

Oh yeah, she had quiet the imagery to think of such little actions.

* * *

><p>Super sorry this chapter came out late. I was so happy to have gotten some reviews and so many people favoriting my story.<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome back to Switched

To Elizabeth0058: Oh okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, only OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 6

"Holy crap...a buffet!" Ai says as she observed the food that was on the table before her. She had just awoken in the Son's home and before was food. It looked so delicious and it seemed to have sparkled in the light. Ai's hair was black and her eyes were no longer teal, but a midnight color. She lowers her head some and frowns. "If only I had some money..."

Chi-chi, who was holding her husband back like a dog on a collar, speaks out. "The food is on the house...go eat up girl." She says.

Ai smiles in joy. "THANK YOU!" She says and jumps in, starting with the chicken and working her way down the table, which held chicken, mashed potatoes, sushi, dango, ramen and countless other meals.

Goten and Goki look into the door way and frowned...looking disgusted.

"Wow Goten, she really is your twin." Goki says. She had never eaten like a monster, like who her brother and dad did.

Goku actually started crying...seeing his daughter eat, made him hungry as well. "I...need...food."

"No Goku! She needs to eat!" Chi-chi scolds at him.

As the saiyan girl was eating, her energy was returning to her. Her eyes return to their teal color and her hair was returning to the golden color that she was born with. She continued to her and not even notice that someone knocked at the door. Goki looks over and gets the door, revealing Bulma and Vegeta.

"Uh, Hi...something up?" Goki asks.

"Well, we're here visiting," Bulma says. As she said that, she, and Vegeta overhear loud munching noises. "Oh, are you guys having breakfast?" Bulma asks.

"Not us...Ai is though." Goki says with disgust in her voice.

"Ai's here?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah, wanna come in?" Goki asks, moving the side and allowing Bulma and Vegeta inside. As they walked in, Trunks comes running over.

"Hey Goki." He says and stops before her. Goki blushes at the muscular form of the lavandar-haired man.

"Hey~" She says, and twirls her black hair in nervousness. She'd started developing the crush of Trunks when she was around thirteen, when she started noticing boys as something more then punching bags. "So...how's it been?" She asks.

"Okay I guess." Trunks says and takes a step back. Goki was weirding him out. "Where's your brother, we're suppose to-"

BBBBBUUUUUURRRRPPPPPP!

A loud blech rang through the small house and cut of Trunks. The house even shook a little, even animals in the wilderness turned their heads towards the directions.

"My word!" Chi-chi says and everyone were just standing there, watching Ai. Trunks and Goki run into the dining room where everyone was and they saw the cleared plates that were on the table.

"What was that?" Goki asks.

Goku points over at the girl demi-saiyan, even he was surprised. Trunks and Goki look over and see Ai, laying on her back on the table with a bloated belly that sher hands rested on.

"Is she...okay?" Goten asks.

Ai groans and turns her head towards the group of people. She holds her thumb up. "That was great food...Chi-chi..." Ai says before accidently rolling over off the table and hitting that ground hard.

Trunks was quick enough to go over and pick her up off the ground. "Hey, you awake?" He asks.

A ping of jealously runs through Goki as she sees Trunks holding Ai. The image she sees reminds her of some romantic flick she say where the man saves his pregnant wife (because Ai's stomach is big like a pregnant woman's for the moment).

Ai groans some. "Ate...too much..."

Chi-chi sighs. "You have a belly ache, Trunks, can you take her up to the guest bedroom and lay her down please."

Trunks blushes some. "Uh, sure thing Chi-chi." He says and carries her to the guest room down the hall.

Vegeta watches Trunks carry the girl and a smirk appears on his face as he crossed his arms. _"She has an appitite like a saiyan...that's for sure."_

"I feel pregnant." Ai groans as she was being laid down on the bed.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. He covers her up with a thin blanket and she snuggles into the pillow under her head.

"Thanks for covering me up Trunks." Ai says, smiling her head off, feeling tried after her private buffet.

"Not a problem." Trunks says and stands up straight. "I better get going then." Trunks says and started to leaving. Secretly, he was hoping she would do something girly like shout out. "wait," or "can you stay with me?" Something like that. When he got to the door, he felt disappointed and he looks over his shoulder, seeing Ai hasn't moved but in a more relaxed form.

_"She's asleep already?" _He thought to himself in disbelief as he sweatdropped. It was like she barely even noticed that he was even there, in general. She easily brushes him off like nothing when he makes the ladies at his corporation head's turn.

His father did say he had to make the first move...

"Ai, are you asleep?" Trunks asks.

"I'm trying to." Ai says and opens her eyes some. She looks over at Trunks. "What?"

Trunks walks a few steps over to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this weekend."

"Can't"

Trunks was shot down. "Why not?"

"I have to work...I got a job and I start this weekend." Ai says, closing her eyes and turning away.

"Work? Where do you work at?"

"Cookie Store...in the mall." Ai says. "Now, I'm trying to sleep." She says and snuggles under the sheet even more.

"Well...how about sometime during the week?" Trunks tries again.

"I have school."

"During the evening?" Trunks asks.

"I have homework." Ai says, getting kinda annoyed.

Trunks growls some. "What's wrong with you? I'm trying to ask you out and you completely blow me off?"

Ai sits up. "First off, don't ever yell at me, especially when I didn't do anything wrong!" Ai says. "Second off, I'm a real-life person, which means, that I don't have powers to fly whereever I wanna go, nor do I have a billion dollars to spend on whatever I want. I'm trying to get my in order before I go off to college, finding out I was switched at birth certainly doesn't help things and neither does the death of my family!" Ai says, getting a bit upset.

Trunks backs up some. Ai was kinda scary at this point.

"I have to step over mine-fields in the relationship I'm trying to build with my biological family, you don't know how hard that is to do...I'm trying to get myself settled...and if you're going to try and reck this...and just stay away from me." Ai says and lays back down.

Trunks tighten his fists some and punches the wall. Ai looks over, eyes widen. "My family has offered you help...everyone is trying to help you...you just won't accept our help."

"I don't want to be a burden-"

"No don't want to have relations with anyone! You barely want one with your biological parents, admit it."

"That's not-"

"And because of you past, you never wanted to get close to anyone. You family gets killed, your life in shatters...why don't you just try relying on others for once?"

"How is dating you going to help huh?" Ai asks a good question. "I'm not the kind of person who just dates someone for money...I wanna fall in love before any of that happens...if you really wanna be my boyfriend, be my friend first...and make sure you love me...but I think someone else is in love though." Ai says.

Trunks looks confused and Ai points to the door, revealing Goki who had seen the whole thing.

"Help her, she's been your friend longer than I have...she's the only one who would understand what I've been going through...she's the one who loves you Trunks." Ai says. "I think you should give her a chance."

Goki blushes madly and was actually surprised that Ai would do such a noble thing.

"I see Goki as a younger sister Ai."

Goki was officially turned down.

"I think I like you though Ai, please give me a chance."

* * *

><p>What should Ai do? Give him a chance? Or turn him down?<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome back to "Switched." Super sorry for the late update.

To Aries-Brook-Avian-Mangel-Mutant: Thanks for your review ^_^

To Elizabeth0058: Thank you for your review ^_^

Warnings! Vegeta/Bulma dirtiness...

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 7

Ai rolls her eyes. "I don't want to be with you." She says sternly. "I want to be single in this point in my life." She was serious. She didn't want any distractions in her life. Ai was the kind of girl who just wanted to left alone most of the time. She'd been hurt at an early age and just wanted her solitude.

Trunks leaves the room, huffing and pouting past Goki. The black haired girl looks back at Ai, who had her back turned to her. Goki didn't like seeing Trunks upset so she takes a few steps towards Ai's laying form.

"How dare you."

Ai was surprised but she didn't move.

"Trunks is the best guy ever! He's kind, sweet, smart, powerful and just awesome to be around. You don't know what you just gave up." Goki says.

"I was telling him to go out with you? How could you be mad with me?" Ai says, sitting up and turning to Goki.

"He doesn't want to be with me...I've known for a long time he isn't interested in me. You are one of the fewest people who will ever get that chance with him." Goki exclaims at the girl. "You're stupid for not even giving him a chance."

Ai doesn't say anything and lays down once more. Goki stands there for a second before storming off, slamming the door as she left.

* * *

><p>That next day, Ai went back to her small, dinky apartment she bought with her own money. She didn't talk to Goten or Goki at school. It was so strange to be in class with her, Goten always thought to himself everytime he'd see his twin, sitting alone in class.<p>

One day, Goten decides to go visit Ai at her apartment, having been giving the address a while back, he goes there to see that Ai wasn't home. He decides to wait and it wasn't until sometime around past ten o'clock at night when Ai walks up with a dirty lavendar shirt on and tan pants with tennis shoes on.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" Ai asks as she adjusts her bag on her shoulder.

"I was here hours ago, waiting for ya sis. Where were you?" Goten asks and sniffs her some. "And why do you smell like fresh bake cookies and cleaning product?" Goten asks.

"Cause I was at work." Ai says as she pulls out her keys and opens the door.

"You work?" Goten asks, following her inside the apartment. It looked rather plain and empty.

"Kinda have to to keep bills paid." Ai says as she sets her stuff down and goes on the couch/bed and lays down. "Sucks being an adult."

Goten frowns some and looks around. He felt bad that she was going through this.

"Ai, why won't you take up the Briefs' offer to stay with them?" Goten asks.

"Cause I don't want to be a bother for anyone, besides, Trunks is annoying, I don't think I could put up with that." Ai says, sounding exhausted.

Goten couldn't help but laugh at that last sentence. "That's the first I've heard anyone say that!"

"I don't like pussies and Trunks...I'm sorry to say this, but he's a pussy." Ai says and Goten laughs harder. No one had ever called Trunks...that before. His twin sure was a riot.

* * *

><p>Trunks blinks twice in disbelief.<p>

"She...called me a WHAT!" Trunks asks.

"Don't make me repeat it..." Goten says keeping his head low and looked ashamed but really, trying to hold in his laughter. "It's unbelievable but it's what it is." Goten says.

The two were at the Brief's house and since Trunks had asked Goten about Ai, the black haired teen thought he might as well tell him what Ai thinks of him.

"I believe it." Vegeta's voice suddenly rings through the room. The shorter male walks through and was heading for the kitchen to get some food. He was sweaty and wearing a black tank with blue work-out shorts on.

"DAD!" Trunks exclaims. "What the crap!"

Vegeta reaches in the fridge, grabbing a hand full of food and puts it out on the table. "Well you and the brat over there _have _gotten so unbearable soft. It makes me sick to my stomach." Vegeta says. "Remember, our race is a warrior race with a forceful nature."

"Let's not forget stubborn." Goten jokes and gets a glare from Vegeta.

"The daughter of Kakarott is half saiyan and since she was born a super saiyan, her saiyan side is more dominant. Not to mention, with your mother's loud nature and demanding nature because of she is a woman, the girl would want a more dominant male as he mate." Vegeta says, actually making some form of sense. "Even some earth women like being treated like crap sometimes."

"Dominant is one thing, but to treat them like crap?" Trunks says.

"That's terrible advice Vegeta!" Goten exclaims. "I mean, if we started treated women like that! I fear the end of all MAN kind will be upon us sooner then we think..." Goten says, shaking in fear as he envision a world where women over rules the earth and the men are forced into the shadows.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "Are you retarded?"

Goten shakes his head and Trunks sighs in shame.

The older saiyan smirks and crosses his arms. "Let me show you two a lesson." Vegeta says, chuckling a bit before it died out and replaced with yelling. "OI! WOMAN! GET IN HERE AND MAKE SOME LUNCH!"

Trunks and Goten remained flabbergasted as Bulma throws a wrench towards Vegeta but not hitting him. The older woman walks over with a angry growl in her voice. "Can't you get it you own self?"

"Do you want this place to burn to the ground?" Vegeta retorts back to his wife.

Bulma sighs and asks, "why did I get married to you?"

Vegeta smirks some. "Because you like it rough," Vegeta smirks and goes over to her and whispers in her ear seductively, "And I always satify you, don't I?"

Bulma tries to hold in a blush but after Vegeta smacks her ass playfully, earning a light moan from her.

Goten and Trunks were trying not to gag as the left the kitchen in a hurry. No child like seeing their parents getting it on right in front of them.

* * *

><p><em>"So, are you going to take your father's advice?" Goten asks, a bit in worry. <em>

_Trunks looks over with a stern look. "...Maybe."_

* * *

><p>Ai walks back to her apartment, hugging her books to her chest as her school bag was stuffed to compactity. She wore a big hoodie with some skinny jeans on with black converses on. She had had a long day at school and it was obvious with the tear-stained face. The young saiyan girl felt so awful and so angry; however it was mostly sadness that she felt at the moment.<p>

The blonde demi-saiyan looks up at her apartment and spots Trunks, leaning against the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest with a look much similar to his fathers. Ai groans to herself and she stops a few feet from him.

"What are you doing here Trunks?" Ai asks.

"I want to go on a date with you." Trunk says, with malice in his voice.

"I'm not interested." Ai says as she starts walking forward, trying to get to her door, only to have him grab her upper arm.

"Was I asking your permission? No...I want a date with you," He says, sternly, hurting her.

Ai yanks away from him. "What the fuck! Trunks! Get lost!" Ai says as she walks pass him and he raches out for her shoulder.

"Hey!-"

Ai sees him and elbows him in his stomach, with was lined with abs, and grabs his arm, lifting him up off the ground and flips him over the guardrail and throws him five stories. For Trunks' sake, he was lucky to land in the trash bin.

Trunks blinks, wondering what the hell happened, when he looks up and sees Ai, practically glowing, like a true super saiyan. She did not look happy as she looks over and down at the lavandar haired boy.

"YOU GET NEAR ME, YOU DIE! END OF STORY!" Ai says before the sound of a loud slam echoes.

Trunks...became a epic fail.

* * *

><p>Poor Trunks, can't get a break...<p>

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome back to Switched ^_^

To Elizabeth0058: Lol, thank you for your review ^_^

To Sexy And I Know It 123321: I wouldn't say this is the best story ever but I'm glad you like it, thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 8

"You're telling me, that she threw you five stories and you landed in the trash?" Goten asks as he starts laughing. "I told ya it would end ugly."

Trunks' eye was twitching and he pouts like a spoiled child. "She sure was angry...it seemed like something else was on her mind though." Trunks says. The two were at the Son's house and Goten wanted to know what had happen last night.

"Something else on her mind? Like what?" Goten asks.

"I don't know, but her face was tear stained." Trunks says.

"She's was crying?" Goten asks in surprised.

"Who was crying?" Chi-Chi asks as she walks through the door with groceries in her hand. Goku and Goki follows in with bags in their hands since Chi-Chi forced them to go with her.

"Uh...Ai was last night." Trunks says.

Chi-Chi puts the bags down and looks over at Trunks, "and how would you know this Trunks?"

"Well...I visited her." Trunks says.

A ping of sadness runs through Goki as she places the bags on the table. Trunks knew of her feelings for her and it wasn't fair that some blonde got his attention and she didn't even like him!

"Why were you visiting her Trunks?" Chi-Chi asks, her voice more sterner.

"Trunks likes Ai!" Goten says.

Goku puts his bags on the counter and was about to start digging in them since he was hungry when he heard what Goten says. He peers over his shoulder.

"Trunks likes Ai? Like her how?" He asks.

Goki looks over at him. "Trunks like Ai...like...you and mom." Goki says.

"Ai makes him food and-"

"Goku if you finish that sentence you're sleeping outside tonight without dinner!" Chi-Chi says, slamming her hand on the counter, making a loud echo in the room.

Goten chuckles. "Trunks can't even get close to Ai. She threw him down five stories last night."

Goki drops her jaw. "I can't believe it!"

"I know." Chi-Chi says before continuing. "I would have thrown him down ten."

Goki turns to her mother surprisingly. "Mom! What the crap?"

Goten and Trunks were surprised at what she said. Chi-Chi stand firm with what she said.

"Trunks, if you're making a move on Ai, please don't, not now. She's gone through so much. She's still in school and if she doesn't want to be in a relationship with you, respect that, please." Chi-Chi explains. "Or you and my trusty pan will get to know you much better." Chi-Chi threatens.

Now they knew she was serious when she brings in her smacking pan.

"She said if I ever got close to her, she said she'd kill me." Trunks says. "I'm going to try to keep my distance then."

"So does that mean that you won't be attending the barbaque this weekend?" Goku asks.

"What barbaque?" Trunks asks.

"We decided to throw a 'welcome to the family' barbaque for Ai. It's a surprise so don't tell her." Chi-Chi says.

Trunks narrows his eyes. "I doubt she'll wanna come, she seems so determined to live her life as a loner." He says and grabs his bag. "I'm going to go back him, I'll talk to you later Goten." He says leaves the house and flies off.

Chi-Chi looks over at Goten. "What did he mean by that?" She asks her youngest son.

"Just that Ai's been upset or something. I haven't noticed." Goten says innocently.

"I have," Goki says and goes over to the couch and sits down. "It happened during school, the pregnant girl Sora and Ai's ex-friend ganged up on her and we calling her a terrible person and so much other things." Goki says.

"What? That's awful." Chi-Chi says.

"Why didn't you say anything to defend her Goki?" Goku asks.

"I'm not going to get in anyone's business. That's between those three, but I never like Sora or Akiko. Akiko smells and Sora's a bitch," Goki says.

"Those girls?" Goten says. "No one in the school can stand them really, how did Ai get involved with them?"

"Well...Ai and Akiko were best friends, along with some guy name Kentaro. I don't know what happened along the way, but she and Kentaro are still friends, it was Akiko who went a-wall." Goki says. "I wouldn't talk to her about it though, I wouldn't want to talk about it if that happened to me."

"Yes but-" Chi-Chi says before she was interrupted by Goku.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone anime-dropped on the floor.

"Goku! This isn't the time for you to be speaking through your stomach!" Chi-Chi says.

Goku laughs. "I'm going to fish for a while, I'll be back." He says, leaving out.

"That man is unbelievable sometimes!" Chi-Chi says, fuming to herself.

* * *

><p>Ai was walking through the town, picking up some groceries. She wore a jean jacket that went to her curves while a white tee was under it and she wore jeans that had holes in the knees of them. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail and she had on some tennis shoes. She had a few more blocks to go.<p>

She looks ahead, seeing her old friend, Akiko. Akiko had thin, brown hair that had red streaks in them. She was about a little of five foot two, and she wore a pink shirt and dark jeans. Her eyes were brown, and they were filled with crap (in Ai's opinion now). By her, was Sora. Sora had burnette hair that was an A-cut. She wore a white dress, showing off her forming stomach with the baby. Sora is bragging that she is with child, and something like that can get someone very annoyed.

Ai's fist tighten but she takes a deep breath, trying to relax herself. She didn't want to do anything stupid. Graduation was just around the corner, and she couldn't afford to do anything so...stupid. Ai walks with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. She wasn't going to walk across the street just to avoid them. Why should she? Ai did nothing wrong.

Five seconds, was all it took. Ai had walked right by them, nothing daring to utter a word. Not wanting to start up any trouble.

"Look, it's the terrible friend." Ai stops walking, standind with her backs turned from them. A terrible friend was the one thing that Ai certainly wasn't, or she wasn't trying to be.

"She treats everyone around her like crap, doesn't she Akiko?" That was Sora's voice.

"I know she did. Every time I asked her something, she wouldn't answer me. It was always Kentaro and her, and me being the third wheel."

That wasn't true, Ai always was on Akiko's side for everything! Ai started thinking about all the good memories that she had with her someone she once called 'best friend.' Now, hearing her insults that were becoming mute to her, was so painful.

Ai clenched her jaw, tightens her fists onto the plastic bag handles that she was almost positive that they would melt in his grasps. All of Ai's pain, came rushing to her. When she found out she was switched, when she'd lost the she'd grew up with, the stressful and lonely night that followed with it.

"Shut up..." Ai whispers, trying to gain back control but was losing. The words kept following in her ears, to her brain; her heart.

"We're only telling the truth." Sora says in a know-it-all voice.

"SHUT UP!" Ai says, leaning back and screaming. She was giving off such negative energy. She was glowing as she unknowing tapped in her energy; her saiyan energy.

The two girls, and surrounding people, were almost knocked off their feet as Ai powered up. When it seemed like Ai was in control, she turned her head over her shoulder and faced them promptly.

"I'm a horrible? What about all the times I've helped you with your homework, helped you get through break-ups with guy after guys while I remained single only to make you feel better, huh Akiko?" Ai asks, rage in her voice. "Countless time people have made fun of you, have said you stink and you were a whore, I was the one who stood up for you." Ai says, stepping closer to them. "Sora was one of the ones who's hurt you in the past and you know it. So why...WHY BE FRIENDS WITH SOME FUCKING DOG HUH?" Ai demended to know.

"I'm not a dog! You're a freak of nature!" Sora shouts.

Ai's attention goes to Sora. "You're a dog because you bitch like one, and you always acted like a mutt in heat. A stork didn't bring you the baby in your stomach now did it?" Ai spoke, cruel words came out as silk, so easily. This was the side that Ai had been trying to lock away from the world.

Akiko steps in front of Ai, defending the pregnant girl. "You...really are a monster..."

"You bitch! I was your best friend." Ai says throws a punch towards her.

Goku beamed in just in time and caught the fist. Moments before, he'd felt her energy, but it was angry, screaming in pain. He had to hurry; he just knew he had to stop her.

He doesn't even look at the two girls he defended. "Girls, get to a safe place." He merely told them.

They nodded and hurried away. Goku held Ai's fist. The girl was panting in anger and she was practically blinded by anger.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?" She asked as she tried to free her hand from Goku's hold.

"Ai, you need to calm down." Goku says.

"I CAN'T I'M IN TOO MUCH PAIN!" She exclaims. She was, it wasn't physical. The blonde was fighting her tears, her true emotions. She was a wreck!

Goku takes her fists, and pulls it forward, towards him, and when she was falling forward, he hits a nerve on the back of her neck, knocking her out. Ai went limp, and her energy wasn't blazing. It was dimming down until it rested in the girl.

Goku lifts her up, bridal style. Her head was leaning back, like if she was dead. Goku adjusts her position, and secures her close to him. Now she looked like she was resting.

Before he knew it, Piccolo, of all people, fly towards him, landing only a few feet away. "I felt an strong power coming from this area so I thought I'd investigate. Who is that?" He asks.

"You mean Gohan hadn't told you?" Goku asks. "This is Ai, my biological child. Goki and Ai were switched at birth, Ai's a demi-saiyan and she doesn't have control of it." Goku explains and looks down at the girl in his arms.

"So, do you plan to train her? Piccolo asks.

Goku nods. "Yes, Ai will be trained to control her power. Or else she could really hurt someone...I'm going to take her home." He says, smirking. "Be sure to introduce yourself to her at the barbaque tomorrow." He says and flys home.

* * *

><p>Goki was leaning outside of her room, her arms crossed her chest as Chi-Chi was in there, making sure Ai was comfortable in Goki's bed. The mother walks out and sees Goki pouting.<p>

"What's wrong Goki?" Chi-Chi asks.

"It's nothing." She lied and started to walk away. Ever since she found out she was switched, everyone's attention had been on Ai Hayashi. Worrying about her, caring for her when she's unconscious. Goki wouldn't easily admit it, but she was growing jealous. She remembers the day when she found out she was switched...

* * *

><p>Goki had always hated the outdoors, but it didn't hurt her going out ever once in a while. She needed some air, to get away from Ai. It wasn't fair.<p>

Ai, the girl with the beautiful blonde hair and matching super sayian eyes. Ai, the girl who captured Trunks' heart with a glance. Ai, who had a beautiful name to match.

Everything that she had, should have been hers.

Goki walks to where the river was and sits down by the stream. She hugged her knees and watched the waters go by her. Crystal clear waters so clear, you can see the fish swim by.

Goki watches the water with sad eyes. _'Maybe if I act like her, they'll start remembering I exist,' _Goki thought to herself and she reaches over, taking a pebble, and carelessly tosses in the water, making a small splash.

It was when she saw the water droplets, she had an a idea. What she saw, were stars...

"That's it!" She says, getting up. "I can use the dragonballs to wish everything right!" She says and starts running off.

* * *

><p>She was glad that she was able to fly, or else she'd have some real trouble going to Capsule Corp. The brunette goes into the lab, where Bulma was working on her lastest machine. She looks over her shoulder and sees Goki.<p>

"Hey Goki, something wrong?" She asks.

"Yeah, but not for long? Do you still have the dragon radar?" Goki asks.

Bulma blinks and nods. "Yes, but why do you need it? In fact, why are you here? Aren't you suppose help your parents with the barbaque? Trunks, Vegeta, Bulla and myself are about to head out there-"

"I'm going to be at some fucking barbaque making Ai feel welcome into my family." Goki says and starts digging through draws. She looks through two before finding it.

"Ah ha!" She says, taking it. Bulma goes over and snatches it from the girl. "Hey!"

"You will not find the dragonballs because you're angry at Ai. It's not her fault she was switched at birth and you shouldn't give her any grief." Bulma says sternly.

"It's not my fault either. I just...want things the way they should be." Goki says and started to cry.

Bulma puts a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Goki."

"Now it will be." Goki says, snatching the radar back from Bulma before she starts running off with it. Flying into the skies and turns on the device.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you all enjoyed ^_^<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello and welcome back to 'Switched'

To 'the person' (guest): I don't understand. What don't you get?

To Elizabeth0058: Yes, she was going to but don't take Goki as the bad guy in this story. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sexy And I Know It: Thank you for your review ^_^

To SakuraPheonix13: Please don't think Goki is such a selfish or bad person (at least yet). Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 9

"Barbaque~ About time we have another!" A scarred-faced man spoke happily as he had a cooler on his hands, carrying it out of his car and puts it on the ground, by the tables that were set out. It seemed that everyone was invited to this cookout.

"So what are we having this one for again?" Yamcha asks as he looks over at Gohan, who was putting fishes to fry up.

"Well...I'm not sure if it's a surprise for my parents to tell ya, but there is an explaination." Gohan says as Pan was running around the table, placing the silverware.

Another car pulls up and it was Krillin, with his wife, 17 and their daughter, Marron. "Hey! I brought some meat!" Krillin says as an old man comes out from the back of the hoover car. Master Roshi was a stumbling old geezer, that was so sure.

"So where's Goku?" Krillin asks.

"He and Goten are on guard duty at the moment."

"Guard duty?" 17 asks. "Guarding what?"

"Not a what, a who. The guest of honor." Gohan says, sweatdropping a bit. "Let's just wait until everyone is here before anything is actually explained."

It wasn't long after that everyone from The Ox King, to Hercule showed up. Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla and even Trunks came to the barbaque with some food of their own and some beer (provided by Bulma). Piccolo was there, but only because he was curious about the girl.

Chi-Chi was making some food inside while some of the guys were using the Sons' grill and frying some burgers and hot dogs.

* * *

><p>Ai is awake and she was looking at a photograph. It was of Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten and Goki and there were smiling in the picture. There was a blur of people in the background so it seemed like they were at some big event. Goten and Goki looked like they were at the age of seven and they were wearing identical gis.<p>

It was strange, Ai thought as she looked at the picture. She envisions herself in place of Goki, and then she felt extremely guilty. That wasn't her life! It was suppose to be her life...

Goten was sitting across from his twin and says, "you staring at that picture?"

"Uh? Oh no...I was just-"

"Nah it's cool. It fact, that was first time Goki and I ever met dad." Goten says honestly. "We were at the 25th annual martial arts torument." Goten says.

"We're you in the tournment?" Ai asks.

"Yeah."

"I remember now!" Ai says, remembering. "I was there when I was seven, with my family. Dad wanted to take us, even though my mom was totally against it. I thought it was cool, seeing everyone fight." Ai says as her teal eyes soften at the memory. "Then, when I looking for my brother because I wanted to follow him, he'd went running off with some of his friends to hang out around the arena, but then I got lost." Ai says and a realization expression came on her face. The demi-saiyan started to really think back.

_"Hey little girl, are you lost?" A familiar voice asked her. She nodded in response and at the time, she didn't really think about the halo that was above her head. _

_The man held out his hand. "Let's go find your mother, I bet she's really worried about you." _

_Ai nodded and took the man's hand and the man smiled at her. The man had spike black hair and a playful smile. He was really muscular and he had a halo. _

"DAH! NO WAY!" Ai says, grabbing her head and then falling backwards in a comedic way.

"Ah? Ai, are you okay?" Goten asks and Goku walks in the room. Ai quickly got up and went to Goku's face.

"IT WAS YOU!" She says and Goku blinks twice. "It was me...what did I do?"

Ai blinks and slumps down. "Oh nothing...it's nothing..." She says in failing defeat. _'My mind must be play tricks on me...what are the odds of my father who I didn't even know, be the man who helped me get to my mom that day...I'm deluting myself once again.' _

"Uh right...well, it's about time..." Goku says, and kneels down and lifts Ai up by placing his hands under her armpits and lifting her up her feet. Ai felt very embarrassed as the redness on her face was evidence of her fluster.

"Please don't do that again. I don't like it when people pick me up." Ai says as she didn't want to seem rude but it was truth and she thought she'd said something before this. "Besides, I'm not even ready. I look like crap." Ai says. She wasn't one for her appearence but she was taught, that she should look decent. She was currently in a white tank that was kinda revealing and she was wearing Goki's light blue sweats that were cut at the thighs. Ai's hair was also in a messy bun.

"I didn't notice...you kinda look like Chi-Chi with your hair like that." Goku says. Ai raises an eyebrow. She really didn't know what to think about that. "Yeah~ I'm just gonna change." She says, as she starts pushing Goku out of the room and slowly closing the door behind him. It was...awkward. One of those awkward moments that people just can't seem to avoid.

* * *

><p><em>A few years ago...<em>

_"I told you that we didn't want to go here." Patricia spoke as she walked with her family to the World Martial Arts tortment. _

_"You didn't want to come here, but the kids seem to be enjoying themselves." Jerry spoke as he smirks some. "Even Ai." _

_Jiro, Ai's older brother, runs over to a group of children whom he seemed to be familar with. Ai knew who those guys were and trails after them. Jiro had bright, light blonde hair that looked almost white, and was kinda curly. He went over and after a few exchanges between him and his pals, they start heading off else where. Jiro was nine, going on ten, so if he was with his friends, hos parents weren't that much worried about his well being. Ai, on the other hand, was seven and in her mother's opinion, too young to be far from her, but she didn't see Ai run off after her older brother. _

_The girl was running after her big brother. "Jiro! Wait up!" She shouted as she ran. The three boys turned around, looking at the girl like if she was crazy. _

_"Jiro, is that your sister?"_

_"Dude! Not cool! She'll so nark on us if she follows." _

_"I got this." Jiro says and steps in front of his friends. Ai pants but she was smiling. _

_"Hey! Can I go with you guys? Pretty Please?" She asks. All Ai ever wanted to do at that age was to be around her older brother. When they were little, they were each other's playmate as well as pain in the bottom, but their brother and sister so of course they got on each other's nerves. _

_"No Ai. Leave me along freak." He says, but Ai wouldn't let up. _

_"Pretty please? With chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top?" She asks once more. _

_"NO AI! GET AWAY FROM ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS INSTEAD OF YOUR ANNOYING ASS? GET LOST!" He shouts at her and pushes her on the ground. His friends laughed and the three went on their way. _

_Ai wimpers some. Sure her brother was mean at times but never like this...that fall really hurt. She kinda landed on her tail, even though it was wrapped around her waist, it still hurt 'cause it was so sensitive. _

_The little seven year old started to cry and she gets off the ground. She started running through a crowd of people, not knowing where she was going but as a child, she felt like she needed to hide. _

_Ai ran into the back of the crowd and bumps into someone. She doesn't fall on the ground but she looks up with teary eyes. It was an angel; literally. He was muscular and had spiky black hair with a halo over his head. He wore a ki, which meant he was a fighter, or at least in Ai's opinion because she'd only seen anime fighter guys wear something like it. _

_"Hey little one, what's wrong?" He kneels down and asks. Ai looks at him in the eyes but she lowered her head. _

_"I...I...I'm lost." She couldn't say what had really happened. It was stupid and pitiful. Siblings fought just like how cats and dogs are opposites. _

_"Want me to take you back to your mommy, I bet she's really worried about you. _

_Ai nodded and the man suddenly lifts her up. She never liked being lifted up, it wasn't a fear of heights, but being held and not being able to touch the ground was scary for her. She clung onto the angel, shaken. _

_The angel was Son Goku, and he simply smiled at the girl. He looks over to his friends and family, who were registering for the matches. "Hey guys, I'll be right back," He says as he turned and headed back. _

_Vegeta, who was watching his rival walk off, was surprised that the child he held had a tail, and he saw it because it was hanging down, passed Ai's dress. He was about to speak up, but he was being distracted by his wife and son about the torument. _

_Ai quickly rewraps her tail around her waist before the angel-man could see it. It was something she had been ashamed of having. She was made fun of by it by her brother and cousins, even older family members. Some joked with her about it being 'cute' but to Ai, it was always a stab in the heart, making her cry to sleep every night._

_"So little girl, do you know where you last saw your parents?" The man asked her. _

_Ai looked up with teal eyes, meeting innocent dark eyes of the warrior. "Um...uh..." She couldn't say. The girl didn't know what to say. "No." Was all that was spoken. _

_"Oh, well don't worry, cause I'll look for them and I won't leave you until we find them," He smiled for her and she smiled in return. _

_"Ai! Ai! Where are you!" A woman was shouting through the crowds. Ai looks over and she gasps excitedly. "There! Over there! There's my mommy!" She says. _

_Goku looks over and there was a blonde woman, who did not look like the child in his hands at all. Though it wouldn't normally have bothered him, it seemed like something was really off. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Over here!" The girl started to wave her arms and the woman looks over, with brown-green eyes. "Ai!" She says and runs over to them. Goku lets the child down and she runs over to the woman. _

_"Ai! Don't you ever scare me like that!" She says, once they were embrassed in a hug. Goku laughed a bit and says, "well, if you're with your mommy, then I should get going." He said as he turned his back to them. _

_"Wait!" Patricia says, releasing her child and taking Ai's hand so she wouldn't run off like before. "Sir! Please. How can I repay you?" She asks. _

_Goku turns back and looks down at Ai, who was smiling so happily, and the smiled looked so much like Chi-Chi's as a child, and like Goten's smile. Those teal eyes were like his in super saiyan form because he's seen it in Gohan's eyes. He felt an untapped power in the child. _

_He knew it..._

_But instead, he only smiled back. "No ma'am, just keep her safe and happy," he said and heads back to where he came from. _

_Ai waved him off. "Bye-bye mister Angel Man!"_

* * *

><p>Goki was flying at tremindous speeds. She already had gathered five of the balls and she was so close to the sixth ball which was hidden in the snowy mountains. With her flying speeds, she was able to gather the balls in half a day. She looks at the radar in her hands, and the beeping sound was loud, but there was a arrow pointing to her front.<p>

She smiles to herself, as she was close to her goal at hand.

* * *

><p>Okay well that's all for this chapter. In the next chapter, I'm thinking I'll have it more shift over to Goki's POV. What do you guys think?<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hello and welcome back to 'Switched.'

Before you read this chapter, please note: I'M NOT TRYING TO COPY THE SHOW SWITCHED AT BIRTH WHEN I WAS MAKING THIS CHAPTER! I'm only a huge fan of the show.

To Sexy And I Know It 123321: Wow, I'm glad to make it your day. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Elizabeth0058: Well, I've been debating a bit about how this would come to mind. Thank you for your review ^_^

To SakuraPheonix13: Okay...not gonna say anything, it'd be a spoiler...thank you for your review ^_^

To kitsuneswife: Please don't judge until you read this chapter. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 10

Goki flew in the skies, right by the clouds, feeling the mists that was given off as she flew right by them. She enjoyed the thrill of flying, and was thankful that she learned how to fly.

It only took about three years after Goten had learn.

The raven haired girl flies southward, looking down at the sparkling sea, just a foot or two away from it. Her bag that held the dragonballs, all seven of them now, clung to her side as she side up her speed. The girl looks down at the reflecting sea, her image was revealed. She was pale, raven-haired with short bangs and with a long sleeve blue shirt that looked two sizes too big for her and with skinny jeans on, she look average.

Certainly not like her family, who are so extraordinary.

At least she knew why though.

_'At least everything...makes sense now...why I was always the black sheep.'_

* * *

><p>-Goki: age 2-<p>

_"Gah! Goki no!" Chi-Chi says as she sees her daughter writing on the walls of the living room. As a toddler, Goki was a good child, but she always loved writing on the walls. On the wall, she had already drew a rainbow, her house, a dragon that was pink, and a bunch of flowers. The two year old with her raven hair short, looks over with her paificer in her mouth. _

_Chi-Chi lifts up the girl and though Goki screamed, Chi-Chi wouldn't put her down until she got her to her high chair, a thing that Goki despised as a baby. Chi-Chi goes over with some cleaning supplies to clean up Goki's artwork on the wall. _

_"Gohan! Can you come here?" Chi-Chi shouts. A few moments, Gohan walks in with a two year old Goten in his arms. _

_"Yeah mom?"_

_"Can you watch Goki as well while I clean up her mess." Chi-Chi says. _

_"She was drawing on the wall again?" Gohan assumed. _

_"Yeah." Chi-Chi says, sighing a bit. "You never did this as a baby and Goten hasn't done it yet, I just don't understand it." Chi-Chi says as she spray the cleaning product on the wall. Gohan goes over and looks at the drawing. "Wow, she actually drew a dragon at the age of two, now that's skill right there." He says, though he was merely joking, it made Chi-Chi less happy. _

_"Just go watch over your younger siblings before I start yelling Gohan." She says, not in a pleasant mode obviously. _

_Gohan sweatdrops a bit and settles Goten in the high chair beside his sister. Goki was still getting angry and Gohan knew how to cheer her up; a game of peek-a-boo._

-Age 7-

_Goki wasn't much of a fighter. She trained with Chi-Chi, alongside with her brother, Goten, and even so...she'd always end up crying whenever she got hit too hard by Chi-Chi. _

_"Toughen up Goki," Chi-Chi says. "You can't always cry when you get hit hard. Both of your brothers are great fighters."_

_"I don't wanna fight. Fighting hurts." Goki says, rubbing against a newly forming bruise on her cheek. _

_Chi-Chi warmly smiles at her daughter and sits down beside her. "It'll be okay Goki. I won't make you fight any dangerous people, but I want you to be able to defend yourself for the future. I don't want you to go out to this world without being able to protect yourself." _

_Goki says and lowers her head. "Am I...different?"_

_Chi-Chi looks at her child. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well, I can't fight very good, and I love doing things that seem rather odd in our family." Goki says as she wipes her eyes from the on-coming tears. "I wanna go to school, and draw."_

_"I'm glad you wanna go to school, but it's not for the reason what I think, is it?"_

_"I want to meet some people and make some friends like me. I feel so...lonely here." Goki says honestly. _

_Chi-Chi felt bad about that and she pulls her daughter into a hug. "Goki, one day you'll make a bunch of friends, but at the moment, it's better if you just stayed here and learned from your momma and your brothers. Besides, you do fit in here." Chi-Chi says and Goki looks up with questioning eyes. _

_"I do?"_

_"Yes, you fit in my arms and that's all that matters with me." Chi-Chi says and she hugs her daughter some more and even started to tickle her, making her laugh a lot. _

-When Goki meets Goku for the first time-

_She looks at the man from behind her mother's legs, as did Goten did. He really looked like Goten with the hair style and their eyes. The raven haired girl didn't think she looked like her father, that was obvious. _

_When Goten ran into his welcoming arms, Goki remained behind Chi-Chi, frighten still. _

_And it didn't even seem like Goku even noticed her. Chi-Chi looked down and brushes her fingers through her long hair. Then she pushes Goki forward a bit. _

_"Goku, meet your daughter." Chi-Chi said as Goki was so nervous. What if he didn't like her? "Goki."_

_The child snapped out of and looks up her mom before looking forward to Goku, who only smiled. "Um...Hi, I'm Goki."_

_"And I'm Goku." The man said back to the child. _

_If Goten can accept him, then maybe Goki could. "Daddy!" She says and runs into his arms. Goku hugs Goki like he did with Goten and she was happy. _

* * *

><p>-Age 12-<p>

_By now, Goki had completely accepted the fact that she was different from her family. She didn't try fighting it, she just started to spend more time in her room, away from her family. Sure, she knew the same fighting style that her mom knew and even learned how tofly, but she was different, and she accepted this. _

_Most of her time, she'd spend in her room, drawing. She was a great artist, and even got into middle school. She loved art and music, but mostly art. Goki also started to write short stories and poetry. Her room was very dark however. Mostly with dark colors like dark purple and black. She mostlt kept her door locked, because she didn't want to be bothered. _

_By anyone. _

_One particular day, she was on her laptop that she had gotten as a birthday gift from Bulma, and she had her headphones in, listening to some music. She was looking up some artwork by a famous painter and was very interested by her art style. _

_Goki didn't hear her door knocking, or Chi-Chi yelling at her for her to open the door. It wasn't when she sees her door right beside her, throwing at the window wasn't until she saw a furious Chi-Chi, panting and blowing of steam like a train. _

_"Goki Son! Why do you lock your door constantly! I've told you time and time again to not do that!" Chi-Chi says and Goki pulled out her headphones, rolling her eyes. _

_"Mom! I want some alone time, is that so much to ask?" She asked with an attitude. _

_"Excuse me young lady!" Chi-Chi said and got even madder. Goki merely rolled her eyes once more. "You are in huge trouble! You're grounded!" _

_Goki kinda looks around some before stating, "so, I'm going to locked in my room, which I already di prior to this 'grounding,'?" Goki asked. "Yeah mom, your so smart." Goki was being a smartass at this point. _

_"NO GOKI! You will be doing in all the chores as your punishment! Cleaning everything, everyone's laundry, the works!"_

_Though the idea of doing all the laundry in the house wasn't appealing, Goki was practically emotionless to the punishment. "Uh, okay." She says and got up from her seat and before she knew it, Chi-Chi walked over, closing her laptop and taking it. That was when Goki went off. _

_"You are not taking my laptop!"_

_"This is part of your punishment! I don't know whatever is it your doing on this thing, but you will not see it until the end of your punishment which won't be for a month."Chi-Chi says and started to walk off. _

_Something snapped in Goki. Her eyes twitched and she ran up to Chi-Chi from behind, knocking her down to the ground. Goki was quick enough to get her preious laptop before it hit the ground before she started running out the house. Chi-Chi yelled like no tomorrow but Goki was already out of the house, and started flying off, hugging her laptop. _

_By the time she had landed down, she was in the city, so she decided to head to her middle school, because she had a backup charger there and had internet access along with some food from the vending machines and water. She was furious, but knew she needed to calm down. Getting angry like her mom wouldn't help the situation much, after all, did it help this one?_

_When it got dark, and Goki was hiding out in the middle school, Goku had instant-transmissioned (IT) into the middle school, looking for Goki. The raven haired girl wasn't at her laptop, she was in the art room, drawing in a huge sketch book that belonged to her. _

_"There you are Goki. Your mother was getting worried."_

_"And you wasn't?" She says, not even turning her attention to him. Why should she? She barely knew him and although it seemed like she was being unfair, he never paid attention to her in the five years they've known each other. _

_Goku kinda laughed it off. "Nah, I knew you'd be okay." He says. _

_"You know I don't fight," Goki mentions, her attention at her drawing. _

_"But I know you know how to so you can defend yourself." Goku said as he started to walk over to Goki. The raven girl still focused on her drawing, so Goku looks over at the drawing, only to see a picture of the city. It looked like tokyo at night with all the lights on in buildings. _

_"You really like the city, don't you Goki?"_

_She nods. "I know, in our family, it's strange to want to go to such places. Truth is, I never felt welcomed in the family. I don't fight like you or Gohan or Goten. I get glared at by Vegeta, and I don't understand anything about the world I live in. The world of martial arts...I mean, how can you be back to life after you died, several times from what I heard, and I don't understand why I can't even tell anyone outside our group about anything!" She says, getting frustrated, even snapping her pencil in half. She was shaking some and was holding in her tears. "I don't...get...how you can be the strongest person on the planet, and also...the puriest." She asked lowering her head. _

_Goku looked at his child said, mostly with guilt though. "Goki-" He said as he reached out to her. Goki looked over quickly and got up, knocking down the stand that held her sketchbook. _

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted as the stand crashed to the ground. Her arms close to her chest, her face flustered and red. Goku's eyes widen. _

_"Goki, are you...afraid of me?" Goku asked suddenly. _

_The girl looked down and over to her left. "I don't wanna get close to you. Because, if someone else decided to take over the world once more, and you end up dying...I wouldn't get hurt as much when it happened." Goki admitted. "I don't want to get hurt, like the way you've hurt mom and Gohan for seven years, maybe even Goten. I want to be about to say good-bye to you, without attachment." _

_"Goki, I'm not going anywhere as far as I know. No one is going to take over the world and if someone does, then of course I will stand up for it. All of us will, your brothers, and our friends. That doesn't mean that you should cut off your emotions or ties to others. If I died, it's not a good-bye, it's a see ya later."_

_Goki turned around so Goku wouldn't see, her hugs herself but she couldn't surpress her saddness. The girl's tears started to flow. _

_"Goki, please look at me."_

_"No, I can't." She said. _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you said, 'no tears' remember?" Goki said. Goku's brow frowed a bit. _

_"When did I say this?"_

_"About seven years ago, when you were training Goten and Trunks to fight Majin Buu." _

_Goku suddenly remember, he was yelling at the boys to stop crying when they found out about Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. That was when the boys needed to start training to save the planet, he wasn't aware that Goki had heard him, and had taken it to heart for so long. Did that mean that she hadn't cried in seven years? Or just that she had been hiding her tears for seven years. _

_He went over to his child, and turns her around slowly, she didn't seem to care anymore. Goku held her head to his chest. "Goki, I'm sorry for hurting you. You can cry now, I'm here for you." _

_Goki felt her barrier shatter and then, she clung onto Goku and cried for dear life. _

* * *

><p>-Present Time-<p>

Goki flies down and lands on the ground. She was a few hundred yards from where she lived. She was in a clearing that was grass filled, and shaped in a huge circle. She hurries towards the center, and one by one she places balls around each one.

She backs up and when the balls started to light up, she smiles happily.

"Great Dragon! Come forth!" Goki shouts and soon, the skies went dark.

* * *

><p>Okay that's all for this chapter. I hope you guys like her better, (or at least hate her less).<p>

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hello and welcome to 'Switched.'

To SakuraPheonix13: Thank you for your review ^_^

To kitsuneswife: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Elizabeth0058: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sexy And I Know It 123321: Thank you for saying that! Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own DBZ, just OCS

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 11

Chi-Chi clicks her spoon against her glass. "Everyone, quiet down."

All of the guests turn to the woman. She was standing at the front door of her home. Chi-Chi smiles and claps her hands together. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to explain why we are having a picnic today. As some of you may have heard, we experienced a bit of shocking news a few weeks ago about our family. It turns out that the Goki that you all knew, wasn't our biological daughter. Today, you all will meet our biological child, Ai." Chi-Chi says, announcing Ai's entrance. Goku and Goten step out of the house and stepping over to the side, most of the guests peer in, to see the new Son.

Ai steps out, wearing a chinese attire picked out by Chi-Chi, which was a navy blue color with white trimmings. She also wore similar style of shoes like Goku but they were a lighter shade. Ai also had her hair down, but it kinda looked spiked out, giving it a breezy look. Her teal eyes showed nervousness.

"Hi everyone." She spoke, shaking a bit. This was a whole crowd of people and everyone was staring at her. "My name is Ai Hayashi, it's nice to meet you." She says and bows respectively.

The crowd gasps a bit, someone even commenting on her blonde hair.

"She's a super sayian?" Yamcha asks, nearly gawking at the girl.

"Yep." Goku says, grinning up a storm. "Born a super sayian."

Ai's face was getting red. Flattery did nothing but embarrass her. She looks over through the crowd a bit, noticing Hercule, a celebrity around the world, but she wasn't really impressed. She spots Trunks and cursed in the back of her head. He was last person she wanted to see. It really didn't seem like there was anyone close to her age other than Goten, Trunks, and two little girls and her niece, Pan. There were mostly adults, so she assumed them to be her parent's friends mostly.

This wasn't the type of introduction she really was expecting from her biological parents to meet all of their friends. She wondered what her life would have ended up like though, had she been raised by the Sons, rather than the Hayashis. Would she be like Goki? Or someone else entirely different. There were a lot of things she was questioning, but now wasn't the type to question them.

"Hi Ai!" They all said in a cheer, making Ai smile nervously.

Sometime during the barbeque, while Ai was introducing herself to Krillin's daughter Marron, Trunks, and Goten walk over to the girls. Ai saw Trunks, and looked away quickly.

"Hey girls, whatcha up to?" Goten asks, being friendly.

"Nothing, your sister is kinda funny." Marron says while giggling a bit.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Goten asks.

"She was telling me this joke." She says. As that conversation was going on, Ai looks down and approaches Trunks. "Mind of we talk?"

"I guess we can, unless you want to throw me down another five flights." Trunks says.

Ai narrows her eyes some, "I'm debating on whether I should or not." She says, in a somewhat of a serious tone. She looks around some, "where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't she be here as well?"

Trunks blinks some. "Who are you talking about?"

"Goki."

"Oh, well she's...huh, I don't know where she is actually. It's not my job to keep tabs on her." He says.

The sound of thunder is heard and the wind picks up some. Everyone at the party looks at the sudden darken sky.

"That's weird. The weather didn't say anything for a storm." Marron says.

"I don't think that's a storm brewing." Goten says.

Ai looks over, seeing her Goku with a serious expression on his face. All of the adults seemed to have turned solemn all of a sudden and that was when everyone started to fly off. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, even Vegeta. Most of the male adults started to fly off.

"What's going on?" Ai shouts.

"Stay here with the other girls. We'll be back." Gohan says as he flew off with the others.

Ai watches flying off but turns and sees Bulma and Chi-Chi with her arms crossed over their chests. 18 was remaining sitting at the table, not even caring about what was going on, as Marron runs over to her mother. Pan was in Videl's arms, hugging her.

"Is this normal?" Ai asks.

"For us it is, you'll get used to it." Bulma says as her daughter goes over to her.

Ai turns her head back and sees the lightning in the dark clouds. "I feel like...I should be there." She says, not knowing why she was having this feeling. Before anymore thoughts could run through her mind, she calls out for nimbus, having the golden cloud come to her call and she climbs on it.

"Head off to that direction." She says, pointing to the direction she was facing, and the cloud obeyed.

* * *

><p>Goki had seen the dragon a few times in her life, but it always amazed her of the dragon's greatness in both size and power.<p>

**"You have summoned me, state your wish." **The dragon says to the girl.

She gulps, but then gained some composure. "Okay...My wish is-"

"GOKI!"

She looks up and sees her dad and her brothers...or rather, Ai's dad and brothers, along with the others. Goki sighs heavily and dramatically.

"WHAT?!" She shouts, as if she was going to be scolded for doing something stupid like forgetting to do the dishes or something.

Goku lands down first and goes over to her. "What were you planning on doing?" He asks, sounding like a father.

"Making a wish. What does it look like?" Goki asks, giving some attitude.

"Just what were you going to wish for exactly?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"That's my business isn't it? I went out of my way to search for the balls and I was the one who put effort in looking for them. I'm going to make my wish now so back off GOKU!" Goki says as she turns her back on him.

Goku wasn't going to allow it. Not only had she disrespected him but she was just being selfish.

"Goki, you won't do such thing."

"Dragon! Here my wish! I wish that I can take back the day my family came into contact with Ai Hayashi! Take me back to the first day that anyone came into contact with her!" Goki shouts.

At that moment, Ai flies down with Nimbus and ignores everyone who was in the air still. She gets off the golden cloud and says, "Goki what are you doing?"

**"Your wish has been granted." **The dragon says, making Ai's widen. She backs up some in fear of the green reptile.

"What is that thing?!" She asks.

"The dragon who is granting my wish!" Goki says as she started to float in the air. This wasn't suppose to happen. All of the sudden, Ai started to float up alongside her. Ai curls in a ball in fear and Goki was freaking out.

A white light envelopes them and to both of the girls, it felt like they were being thrust backwards through some white area. Both of them screaming for their lives.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining bright as men in orange was getting the arena ready. Today was the twenty-fifth annual martial arts tortument. The crowds were coming and getting in their seats, and the festival was already in progress.<p>

A flash of a bright light appeared a few feet from the white tiled arena and two girls came out of the light. The blonde rolled a few times but stayed on the white while the other, dark haired girl rolled off the arena.

Both of them started to get up at the same time and it only took a matter of moments before Ai looks around and her anger built up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

* * *

><p>I know, SUPER short chapter...but hey, at least I'm moving a story along.<p>

Also! I have a fictionPress account. It's the same username name as here, AiUchihaUzumaki so please do me a favor, go check out my original story, review it and you all will get Trunks Plushies!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hello and welcome to "Switched."

To SakuraPheonix: Thank you for your review ^_^ I like reading the long ones

To Sexy And I Know It 123321: Thank you for reading and reviewing ^_^

I don't own DBZ, just OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 12

Goki looked at the girl who looked like she was going to murder someone; more than likely, it was going to be her. Ai appeared to be fighting against making her right hand to a fists, as each finger was curling individually as the blonde fought against it.

"GOKI! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ai demanded to know.

The raven starts backing up. "Uh...well...I wished..."

"I WISHED YOU'D GROW A DAMN BRAIN!" Ai shouts. "ARE YOU SO JEALOUS THAT YOU WISHED ME AWAY? ARE YOU THAT INSECURE ABOUT WHO YOU ARE THAT YOU'D YOU DID ALL OF THIS? HUH!?" Ai says, approaching her threatening. She was so sure that everyone was watching this because they were in the arena. There was a golden light starting to surround the demi-saiyan. Her anger was unlocking her inner saiyan power. She thought back to everything that she put up with since she found out that she was switch.

Goki knew how to fight and fly, but she was no martial arts master. She knew Ai had no fighting training but maybe Ai didn't need to kill her. Her eyes dart some, seeing a now brown tail growing from Ai's rear end. Out of sheer fear, she doesn't say anything. She didn't even think I realized that it grew back. It wasn't until she was punch in the face, that her attention went back to the furious Ai.

The blonde went to throw another punch but Goki quickly dodged. It was obvious that Ai needed some serious alone time. She flies up. Ai starts to jump up, trying to grab her but she couldn't. Goki was too high up now.

"GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!" Ai shouts. She was so furious with the girl, she started to tear up. Goki looks down, "You need to calm down! Stay away from me until you calm your ass!" Goki says as she starts flying southward.

Ai slumps down to her knees, still reaching up as if she could still grab the girl. "You're the reason why I'm so mad." She says and has her breakdown. She curls forward, shaking as the waterfall came rushing out from her teal eyes.

For a few moments, everything was black for the girl. She didn't care. All she wanted was to safe, and with her family; not the Sons. She wanted her loving mother she grew up with. Her annoying brother to give her a hard time like before. If she could take back the last few months of her life, she would. They'd still be alive, or at least, she would be with them in the afterlife, if it truly existed.

Teal eyes snap open and she looks around some, everyone completely staring at her.

"Hey get off the arena!" Some guy shouts and Ai could only lower her head in embarrassment. She starts walking off the set, but not without consequence.

Over to the side, where most of the fighters wait for their matches to start, two heavily muscular men were watching an energy reader going off. Yamu, who was holding the device, and Spopovich, watched as the machine was picking up high reading of pure energy...

* * *

><p>Goki was off in the air, watching the people below on the island for the tournament. She was placing the pieces together and realized that she was in the past. She knew this day exactly. She was seven, and this was the day she first met Goku.<p>

"I'm so stupid...maybe the dragon git confused. When I said 'Ai Hayashi' maybe he thought it was me...because that's technically my birth name." She says as she started to feel really bad. This wasn't what she meant at all.

She slowly lowers herself to the ground and sighs. What was she going to do now? How would she get back to her own time before messing things up? She crosses her arms over her chest and ponders to herself. Walking through the crowds, she over hears some distinguishing voice.

"I told you that we didn't want to go here." Patricia spoke as she walked with her family to the World Martial Arts tournament.

Goki blinks as she recognized the women. She was younger in her years but that her biological mother for sure. Patricia was wearing a typical tee shirt with shorts. The man was also wearing an old gray shirt and jeans that was a few shades darker than the woman's. Goki's gaze goes over to the man who was addressing Patricia. "You didn't want to come here, but the kids seem to be enjoying themselves." Jerry spoke as he smirks some. "Even Ai." He says, referring to the little girl who was behind her mother. Goki gasps and look at the children. That boy must be her older brother, Jiro, and the girl was Ai! Jiro had bright, light blonde hair that looked almost white, and was kinda curly. Ai really did look like Patricia but that was mostly because of the hair and the eyes almost match. However, Goki saw the man, Jerry, and knew right away that she was his biological child. Little Ai looks over, and smiles at Goki, making the raven feel even worse. Ai looked like such a happy child, much like Goten was, or rather, is.

The mother looks over at Goki and pulls Ai back some. Goki gulps some and looks away. She wondered why did that hurt her? Was it because she was trying to protect the wrong child? Because that is _her _mother and not Ai's?

A new-found courage was found in the raven's onyx eyes. She straightens herself up and approaches them. "Excuse me," Goki says, getting the couple's attention.

"What do you want?" The man asks and actually saw the girl. "Do I know you? You look really familiar."

"I really shouldn't be doing this, but I feel like you should know." Goki starts off.

"What's going on?" Patricia asks with worry. Goki wanted to retract but she couldn't. She looks down and notices that the kids were missing; both Jiro and Ai. Jiro runs over to a group of children whom he seemed to be familiar with. Ai knew who those guys were and trails after them. "I just wanted to let you know that your kids are missing." She says quickly.

Patricia looks around her, not seeing her baby girl with her. Normally, Ai would be attached to her, but she wasn't there. "Gah! My baby! Where's Ai?!" She asks and got the mother very paranoid. Jerry looked a bit panicked some, which confused the raven. This man kills everyone, trying to kill herself at a point. Did something happen between now and the future that would change this?

Patricia starts running off, shouting for the girl's name. Goki's expression was sadden and she was almost brought to tears herself. She was about to go after her when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turns her head and Jerry, who had grabbed on to her.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice was deeper.

Goki gulps. "I'm...your biological daughter."

* * *

><p>Ai was walking through the halls of the building the fighters. She was trying to find her way out mostly. Her head was down and she looked so sad.<p>

Her tail was back.

She was so depressed at the moment, she didn't even bother trying to hide it. It was limp and was as long enough to reach the back of her knees. It was also the color brown, which she didn't know what it was that color but she didn't care.

It was back and she hated it.

When she makes it out the building, she was relieve but didn't express it. She walks down the concrete pathway and continued to have her head down. The golden-haired girl walks, not even noticing the group standing at the end of the path. The Z fighters were about to head inside the building that Ai had come come out of and the rest were about to head for their seats.

The fighters turn to head for the arena and they see the girl, who was glowing a bit and her hair ends were spiked up some, not sticking up in the air, but they gave a breezy look from them. Vegeta's eyes were the first to gawk at the girl, because he could sense the saiyan energy from her. All the men were surprise to see her, and feel the energy emitting from her.

"Hey you." Vegeta shouts, making Ai look up. Her face goes pale and she was very surprised to see them there.

"Uh, yes?" She asks, timidly.

"What's your name?" He asks, going over to her.

"Ai, don't you recognize me?" She looks around the group, recognize Goku since he hadn't changed much in the years. The rest of the men were easy to identify even though she didn't know them very well. Goten and Trunks were kids, and Gohan was a teen with shades and a weird attire on.

"Well Ai, if I'm not mistaken, you're part saiyan are you not?" Vegeta asks.

"Yeah...I think...didn't we have this talk a while ago?"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time we met you." Gohan says and Ai was getting a bit frighten. What was going on?

A little figure bumps into Goku and falls to the ground, making the angel look down. Ai gasps a bit, remembering this moment, but this was different somehow.

Goku looks down and sees a blonde haired little girl. "Hey little one, what's wrong?" He kneels down and Ai looks at him in the eyes but she lowered her head. "I...I...I'm lost." She couldn't say what had really happened. The older Ai drops her jaw and points the to girl.

"Th-th-that girl is me!" She says.

The men look at her and then back to the sad girl on the ground. Little Ai's tail falls from her little dress and she continues to cry. Goku lifts the girl and tries to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay little one." He says and pats the girl on the head.

"Hey what's going on here?" Trunks finally asks. Older Ai looks down at the child and slaps herself in the face.

Little Ai looks at the men around her and says, "are you fighting in the tournament?"

"Huh? Oh yes, we are." Goku says, replying the child with a signature grin. "What's your name?"

"Ai Hayashi!" The child smiled now, her tears quickly drying from her eyes. The men look at the girl in Goku's arms and at the teenager, whom shared such a resemblance to each other.

"This is the day that I met my father." Ai says, finally realizing that she wasn't crazy before. She had met Goku before, when she was seven.

"My baby!" Everyone turns around and sees an enraged woman with blonde hair and she was charging full speed at Goku. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY!" She shouts and jumps up, going in for a kick. Goku, with Ai in his arms, moves over to the side some, making the woman crash on the ground.

"Mom!" Ai shouts in pure shock. This certainly wasn't suppose to happen. Patricia quickly got up as if it didn't affect her. Her eyes with flames in them as she seemed furious. "Give me back my daughter!" She quickly went up snatched the girl from the angel.

Goku sweat-dropped some and backs away from her. The blonde woman holds her child closely to her chest. "Are you okay sissy?" The mother asks, using a old nickname.

"I'm fine mommy. The angel man was just being nice." Little Ai says as another pair was coming over. It was teenage Goki, and Jerry. Older Ai's smile turned into a frown as the pair approached.

Goki was very confused at this scene. "Ai, what the hell are you doing?" She asks. "You wasn't suppose to have met dad yet!"

"Excuse me but we aren't even SUPPOSE TO BE IN THIS TIME ANYWAYS!" Ai shouts over her.

"Okay! We'll settle this later. Right now, these guys need to get signed up for the tournament!" Goki says and Ai growls.

"I HATE YOU GOKI!" Ai says and starts running off. She didn't know how she could handle anymore of this.

Goki blinks and looks over at the group. Patricia and little Ai look at Goki and Jerry was smirking, similar to Vegeta's smirk. The man goes over to his wife and points to the child. "I was right! I knew that tailed-freak couldn't have come from me. That kid isn't even human!"

The child starts crying in her mother's arms and Patricia looked very panicked. "No...Ai is..."

Goki looked extremely guilty and the rest were merely by-standers. She turns her head to them. "You guys should probably get going."

"Oh, alright then." Krillin says and as the rest of the started to head forward, Goku stayed back for a bit longer. Ai gets out of Patricia's arms, and was wiping her eyes, still crying. Goku kneels down at the child. "Don't cry little one...maybe we can fix this whole thing before I head back."

Ai blinks and Goku puts his hand on the child's head. The girl reaches up with her tiny hand, and felt the power through this man. It was kind and gently, yet it was strong and powerful. She shuts her eyes, embracing this feeling.

"Thank you." She says.

Goku looks over that the distraught mother and the man. "Listen. I don't know what's going on. My wife and my daughter are in the stands, probably sitting in the higher sections along with a few of my friends. Ask for a woman name Chi-Chi. Please seat by them for the matches." Goku requested.

Goki was flabbergast at what Goku was requesting.

"I must be off now, I'll see you later Ai." He says and started running back to his friends and sons. The family was surprise and somehow, Goki understood what he was trying to do.

"I can show you where they're sitting." Goki says, helping the woman up and they start walking off. Ai was behind them, but she turns back around, wanting the angel to stay by her side, but she knew that he couldn't.

So she turns around, and moves forward.

* * *

><p>Older Ai was walking down a path but when someone grabs her from behind, she panics, and tries to scream. She freaks out even more when she feels someone grab her legs.<p>

"She's a screamer." One of the guys says as the started to carry her out of the public view. Ai couldn't see their faces, but she can feel how thick their muscles were. Her eyes were darting back and forth, trying to get a view of where she was being taken and who were the monsters taking her.

Ai shuts her eyes and reopens them, only to see the letter 'M' on their foreheads and the faces of two mad men.

* * *

><p>Phew! That's a lot to write. Thank you all for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Okay this story will be ending sooner than I expected, but not this chapter. It'll probably be in a few more chapters when this story will end. Why? Because honestly, I can't squeeze much more inspiration for this story.

To Elizabeth0058: Thank you for your review ^_^

To SakuraPheonix13: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sexy And I Know It 123321: Thank you for your review ^_^

To fluffy123 (Guest): I guess I know that everyone hates Goki. Lol. Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own DragonBall Z, only OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 13

Goki lead her biological parents, her biological brother, and little Ai to the seats where Chi-Chi, and the non fighters from the gang, were seated. She looks over from the corner of her eye, looking at the younger version of Ai Hayashi. It was so strange, she look like she hadn't changed much since she was seven with her same style hair and still same skin tone and eye color. She also noticed how her biological mother was holding Ai's hand still and for whatever reason, it urked her.

Goki looks over and saw Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha and two little girls sitting down. The black-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail, wearing jeans and a simple tee, was her. It was even weirder seeing this then seeing chibi version of Ai.

"Excuse me." Goki says, getting their attention. The seats next to them were open for whatever reason. "Do you mind if we sit here?" She asks.

"No, go right ahead." Bulma replies and Chi-Chi looks at the little blonde girl. Her eyes were in aw at how cute the child was.

"What a cute daughter." Chi-Chi says.

Patricia was about to reply but her husband beat her to it, "take her, she's not ours." The blonde woman wanted to smack the man for his mouth. "Jerry!"

Even Goki was surprised by that. How could someone be so blunt?!

"What does he mean by that?" Chi-Chi asks in confusion. Everyone turn their head to the family, and Goki smacks herself in her head.

The blonde woman looks at Chi-Chi with sadden eyes. "By any chance, you're Chi-Chi, right?" Patricia asks.

"Yes, I am." The black haired woman says, blinking in confusion.

Patricia look down at Ai, who was smiling at her. She knew Ai couldn't understand what was truly going on, she was seven. Patricia wanted to cry. She was the one who raised Ai since birth, she was the one who held her at night when she couldn't sleep, she was the one who taught Ai right from wrong, who fed her, bathed her, taught her.

But for her own daughter's sake, she knew she had to get this over with, even though her heart was breaking inside her chest.

"You're husband told us to meet with you actually. Please allow me to start from the beginning, my name is Patricia Hayashi and it seems that the hospital made a mistake seven years ago." She says.

"What are you talking about lady?" Yamcha asks, who was hearing all of this.

"It appears that, we raised each other's daughters." Patricia says as calmly as she could.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe what she was hearing; no one could. They all look at Goki, who only really bared resemblance with the black hair and dark colored eyes, and they looked at the girl, Ai, who looked like a super-saiyan.

It wasn't until Ai accidently let her tail down from around her waist and from the back of her skirt, revealing a blonde saiyan tail.

That tail made it obvious that this child was of sayian lineage.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter...really isn't my daughter?" Chi-Chi asks as she felt faint.

"There's more to the story" The teen girl says, glupping a bit as she did so, "...I'm actually Goki...and I'm from the future, along with the Ai from my time, is here as well." The older Goki says and that was what made Chi-Chi faint out of her chair.

Young Goki looks at her older self and says, "so you're me in the future? How exciting," She says in remark. Goki didn't realize how much of a downer she was when she was a kid. Inside looking out can really mess with your mind. She knew that now.

The future girl looks over, hearing the crowd cheering for Trunks and Goten since it was their fight. She looks over to see her past self, not even paying attention to the fight, but was drawing in Goki's (old) sketchbook. The older Goki rolls her eyes, sighing at her past self being such a brat.

There was a shift in the air that Goki felt, her eyes scan the area around her and was on alert. "Something's not right."

* * *

><p>Two evil laughs could be heard as they drained the demi-sayian's life energy. Her hair was black as night, her skin was a deathly pale color, her eyes, which were usually so full of life, were now black, dull orbs that didn't show any signs of life. The larger needle was removed from her side, revealing a hole in her skin and blood poured out.<p>

"We got the energy, let's get going." The leaner of the men said and the larger, bulker of the men drops the girl.

"Yeah, she stopped being responsive a while ago." He says and they take off into the air, having completed their mission.

Ai's head was turn to the side, her hand was close to her face, revealing an empty palm. Though she didn't look it, she was still alive by a mere thread. Small trimmers coursed through her body. She feels herself getting colder.

She had woken from the pain after blacking out for what she assumed was a minute. The girl couldn't move her body. It felt like a huge weight was on top of her and the pain coming from her side dimmed down as she stopped seeing the light of day.

* * *

><p>Goki snaps her head, feeling Ai's energy suddenly so low, it was like she was dead. "Oh no." She says, excusing herself from the group. She flies upward, with people in the stands watching her fly off in a hurry.<p>

Even Patricia, Jerry, little Ai, and Jiro were surprised. The man starts laughing in amusement, "that's my girl!"

Patricia looks over at him and glares at him deadly and with her motherly strength, she punches Jerry in the face and kicks him away from her, "WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE!" She exclaims.

Patricia takes her children by their hands, "come on kids, we're leaving, I knew we shouldn't have come here." She says and begins going down the numerous stairs. Ai looks back as Patricia takes her kids. Chi-Chi's heart froze, seeing the look in Ai's eyes. She felt a ping in her heart.

"Mom!" Goki shouts over, holding her sketchbook page out, "look what I drew!" Goki says. Chi-Chi looks over and says "that's nice dear," she says, getting up and everyone soon followed Chi-Chi, everyone expect for Goki, who lowers her head. She had drawn her, her mom, her brothers Gohan and Goten, and for once in her life, she drew her father Goku.

"No one every listens to me." Goki says sadly as she closes her book.

"I'll listen to you," Goki looks over and sees Jerry with a bloody nose as he stumbles back over. Goki watches the man curiously as he sat down, trying to get over the pain Patricia had inflicted on him. "You're an artist as well?" Jerry asks. Though he didn't quiet look like it, he was a decent artist. Goki opens her book and shows it to her biological father.

Jerry looks through the pictures, admiring his daughter's talents. The more he looked at her, he notices more and more features that resembled his side of the family. "I really like these. They're really good." Jerry says as he gotten closer to Goki, looking through more of her drawings, each with a smile of their faces.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi chases down Patricia down the halls.<p>

"Hey!"

Patricia stops and turns to the woman. "What?" She asks. The black haired mother walks up with hand on her hips, "listen, I don't know what my husband told you, but if that my daughter, I would like to be in her life."

"You're out of your mind. Ai is my child, I raised her. She won't ever be yours." Patricia says, holding Ai closer to her with a determined expression. "You have a daughter."

"She's yours though! Don't you wanna be in her life as well?"

Patricia bites her tongue, looking down at Ai and then back at Chi-Chi. "I can never see her as my daughter because I didn't even hold her as a baby. Ai is my baby, your daughter is yours, I'd feel like I'd be replacing her and I could never do that to Ai." She says.

"Don't you know that Ai isn't even completely human?!" Chi-Chi shouts and Patricia's eyes widen. She looks down at Ai and saw her tail. Yes, that tail was nothing but a curse, the sign of a monster. Flashes of memory ran through the blonde's head, of when Ai was a baby and how she would just always break things, biting furiniture, fighting with her brother and picking fights with the other kids growing up, it wasn't until a few years back, Ai was calming down and was becoming nicer, but Patricia worried that Ai would be only be pretending to be nice. Was it all because she wasn't fully human?

"Then what is she?" Patricia asks.

"She's half-saiyan, half human." Bulma, who walks up behind Chi-Chi answers. "My son is only as well, and so are Chi-Chi's sons."

"What is a saiyan?" Patricia asks, her grip getting loose, releasing Ai's hand.

"It's an tribe of warrior aliens who can fight. They was their main purpose. But Goku only fights for fun and to save the world." Chi-Chi says.

"Aliens?!" Patricia shouts, completely letting go of Ai. "You must be out of your minds?!" Patricia says in horror and looks down at the girl. She tightens her hold on her son's hand and starts backing away from Ai. The little girl watches her mother walk away from her, "mommy, what's wrong?" Ai asks as she walks closer to the woman.

"Keep away from me!" Patricia shouts in horror, making Ai look in fear.

"But mommy-"

"You alien! Stay away! I'm not your mother!" Patricia shouts, and realizes what she had been in denial for all those years. "You're...not my...daughter...that other girl is..." She says, started running, taking her son with her and headed towards the stadium.

Ai turns and watches her mother abandon her. Her eyes widen and tears started to brew, her body starts shaking as she closes her eyes, crying. Chi-Chi and Bulma run over to the girl, and the black-haired woman lifts up the girl, having her rest on her shoulders as she cried.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay Ai. Your real momma is here." Chi-Chi says and she felt it. In her heart, she felt the connection only a mother and daughter could feel. She never had one with Goki. Chi-Chi holds Ai close to her and rocks her some.

* * *

><p>As Goki was flying in the air, she felt her being fading away. She felt so weak, and her body was becoming more translucent.<p>

Soon, she just became the air...as did the future Ai...

As to why they disappeared, well some things just needed to return home before they caused anymore trouble.

* * *

><p>And I know that was really lame! I kind of hate myself for writing that but this story had lost its 'zing' and I can't get it back.<p>

To all those who bared through that, thank you and there will be one or two more chapters put up.

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I just want to say that this is the last chapter for this story but I'm thinking about a one-shot follow-up story about this story. It would mostly be about Ai and how she's grown up in the Son residence.

Thank you EVERYONE who's stayed with me and this story and love will be coming your way!

I don't own DragonBall Z, only OCs

* * *

><p>Switched<p>

Chapter 14

Some months later...

After everything they've been through, Goku being alive once more and able to live with his family, there was still some bumps in the road.

During the entire Buu attack, Ai had stayed with Chi-Chi and the other in top of Kami's watch tower but she remained quiet and completely unaware of the entire situation.

She'd met her twin brother, Goten, and she even met Trunks, which was kind of awkward...

_Trunks was just waking up from after his father, Vegeta, knocking him and Goten out. Ai, who wondered away since Chi-Chi had fainted (from the news of Gohan's "death") and she found her way to what looked like a bedroom. There, she saw two boys in bed that were around her age. Curiously, she gets closer and even climbs on the bed as well. There, Trunks was waking up..._

_"Huh? Where am I?" Trunks asks aloud and his first sight was of the blonde hair girl. She innocently blinks at him and smiles when he woken up, "hiya."_

_Trunks sat all the way up, "who are you?"_

_"My name is Ai, what's yours?" She said._

_"I'm Trunks." The purple haired boy says and Ai starts giggling some. _

_"That's a funny name!" She says and the purple hair kid growls at her. _

_"Oh yeah? Well I think 'Ai' is a funny name, there are many ways you can say the name 'Ai' such as 'Aye-Aye' or 'Eye' and it can only be a letter," Trunks says. _

_Ai stops laughing and frowns, "sorry for at your name..." She says with a hint of embarrassment blush on her face. _

_"It's okay, so...where are we anyways?" Trunks asks. _

_Ai shrugs, "I don't know, I don't even know what's going on!" Ai exclaims dramatically. _

After everything though, she hasn't really said anything to anyone. She slept in Goki's room and since Ai was already used to being called 'Ai' that's what everyone called her. Since the time peace was now upon them, Ai had been getting sadder and sadder. She kept remembering the things that her previous mother, Patricia, said to her as she just left her. Any child wouldn't get over that so easily.

However, what Ai didn't know was that Chi-Chi went to court, as did Patricia, to legal switch the girls back to their biological families, which the courts agreed to do, along with that, the mother also sued the hospital for neglectful giving the wrong child to the wrong mothers. Each of the families won five million zennies (dollars) each. Chi-Chi had told Goki that it was better this way and that she was a good girl, Patricia however, couldn't even stand to look at Ai because all she saw was an alien monster.

Ai's legal name was now Ai Son.

Today, Goku decided to take Ai on a stroll through the woods. The seven-year old hadn't been in the woods so this was her first time. Goku walked beside her, and the girl was mesmerized by all the green life and all the animals in sight.

"Are you enjoying yourself Ai?"

Ai looks up at the man and nods and then looks down at the ground. Goku kneels down, "what's up?"

"It's just...I'm confused. Why don't I live with my mommy?" Ai asks in an innocent voice, "did she not want me anymore?"

Goku didn't really know how to explain this, it was such a delicate situation. "Well...it's...sometimes in life...things sorta...happen." Goku says, sweat-dropping as he did. "And well...Ai, you really are our daughter. The family you had before wasn't your...true family."

Ai lowers her head even more, "and when my old mommy found out, she didn't want me anymore?"

"No! It's not like that...we just wanted you more because we love you." Goku says, being mostly honest. "It makes us very sad to see you so sad Ai. We want to know what's making you so sad so that we can try to fix it as a family." Goku says, taking Ai's chin and raising it so that she could look him in the eyes.

The girl darts her eyes away and says, "mom used to tell me that when I was a baby, I was a demon, that I was evil. I don't really remember why or how I was one..she said I was so mean to the other children...but I promise! I will be good for now on!" Ai says, looking so sad and desperate for acceptance.

Goku brings the other girl closer to him, hugging her. "It wasn't your fault Ai, you're a good girl, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Goku says. He lifts the girl up and she wraps her arms around Goku's thick neck.

"Wanna go in the air?" Goku asks.

Ai pulls away, "the air?"

Goku begins flying up slowly and Ai looks down and shakes in fright, clinging onto Goku more. When Goku got high in the sky, he stops and just stays at the height he was at now, which was parallel to the mountain tops. "Ai, look there's nothing to be afriad of."

Ai over and sees everything in the sky so perfectly. She starts to smile and felt more relaxed.

"As long as I have you, you won't ever fall. But Ai, would you like the learn to fly?" Goku asks with a smile.

The blonde demi-sayian nods her head but wraps her tail around Goku's wrist in a protective way. She was still scared of falling.

"I'll show you how to fly another day, but for now, let's get going. I need to take you somewhere, and I think you're going to like it." Goku says as she starts flying towards capsule corp. His arms wrapped around Ai protectively and Ai was holding to his shirt tightly as he flew off, but there was a smile on her face.

_"As long as I have my daddy, I'll always be okay from now on." _

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^_^


End file.
